Wisdom's Daughter
by thefanfictionlibrary
Summary: Percy, Jason, and Nico just find out that they're demigods because of a visit from Medusa and her sisters. But they're not looking for the sons of the Big Three. Nope, they're looking for wisdom's daughter. Who's wisdom's daughter and will she accept the quest to come?
1. Who's Wisdom's Daughter?

**Hi everyone! This is my second time writing a Percy Jackson fanfiction, the other one is called ****_Starstruck_****. Anyways, this is more focused on Annabeth and her strengths than the Big Three and their powers. Hope you enjoy!**

It was only 4 pm but it was as dark as midnight and thunder and lightning struck the air. Rain was pouring from all directions as the winds pushed it back and forth. Nico, Jason, and I were waiting near the school doors for my mom, Sally, to pick us up from our sports practices. But that's not what _they_ had in mind.

Grover, Nico, Jason, and I were in the empty classroom, shaken up by what we all saw. Three ladies covered in impenetrable scales, hands of brass, sharp fangs, a beard? and weird-shaped hats that kept moving were walking through the hallways.

"Oh gods, I knew we should have gone to camp early!" Grover yelled. The roaring winds lashed out making his words barely audible.

"What the heck is going on, Grover?!" I yelled back confused.

"Do you know anything about Greek mythology?" he asked us. Jason, Nico, and I looked at each other and then stared at Grover.

"We have no time for your games, Grover!" Jason exclaimed.

"Just hear me out! Greek mythology is real! Greek gods, goddesses, monsters, they're all real! Those ladies outside in the halls are monsters called Gorgons!" Grover explained. I quickly racked my brain. Gorgons.

"Like Medusa?" I asked him.

"Yes! But it's strange! You three must be extremely powerful because all three sisters are here." Grover said, worriedly.

"Shh!" Nico hushed us. We heard the ladies outside the door, passing by.

"They're hissing something!" Jason whispered.

"Where is she?!" they hissed in unison.

"She?" Grover asked himself out loud.

"Where is wisdom's daughter?!" they screamed in their raspy voice.

"They're not after you three!" Grover whisper-yelled, a bit relieved.

"But who's wisdom's daughter?" Jason asked, confused.

"I don't know but we better get rid of those Gorgons," Grover said.

"How, might I ask, are we supposed to do that?!" Nico screamed, obviously freaked out by Grover's suggestion.

"Well we wou-" The winds stopped and the clouds went away. The sun suddenly came back up and birds were chirping and singing as if nothing happened.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"The gods must've taken care of them," Grover whispered. The gods. Oh my god. Or is it gods?

"Look, I'll explain it all later," Grover said with a sigh. We quickly walked out of the room and left the school building.

"Okay, so someone find me a pool of water somewhere or something that can make a rainbow," Grover rushed. After all we've seen today, we didn't ask any questions.

"Over here!" Jason yelled. We hurried to him and saw the sprinklers were on, creating a small rainbow.

"Great." Grover took a golden coin out of his pocket and threw it into the mist.

"Why wo-" I stopped mid-sentence.

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," Grover mumbled and the coin disappeared in thin air.

"Show me Sally Jackson, please," Grover commanded the mist. My mom suddenly appeared in the mist and I freaked out.

"MOM?!" She completely ignored me and turned to Grover, scared.

"Has it happened Grover?" she asked anxiously.

"Gorgons are at the school but they weren't after us," Grover told her.

"We should get to camp now, Grover. I'm on my way." She waved away the message and it was silent.

"My mom knows about this?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes," Grover nodded.

Suddenly, my mom pulled up and she honked the car.

"Hurry we have to go now!" she yelled from the window. We sprinted to the car and settled in. Me in the front and Grover, Jason, and Nico in the back.

"Put on your seatbelts and hold on tight," my mom said, clenching the steering wheel. She stepped on the pedal and we lurched forward.

"What's going on, Aunt Sally?" Nico asked. My mom just focused on the road as she speeded through.

"She needs to concentrate Nico," Grover said, "But let me explain."

"I'm not human. Well fully human. I'm a satyr, half-man and half-goat. I was sent to protect you and take you three to camp. Your dads are Greek gods. Jason and Nico's moms were mortal, that's why they died. You've always been told that your dads left when you were little and while that's technically true, you weren't told the whole truth. They had to go back to Mt. Olympus and were forbidden to see you guys so don't judge them too harshly. Basically, you all are half-bloods are demigods because you had a mortal parent and an immortal parent." Grover sucked in a gulp of air,

"Any questions?"

"YES," we shrieked all at once, causing my mother to swerve.

"Boys!" she yelled.

"Sorry mom."

"Sorry Aunt Sally."

"What's your questions?" Grover sighed.

"Why were there monsters but no one else saw them?"

"Who're our godly parents?"

"Who's wisdom's daughter?"

"Where are we going?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were a satyr?"

We bombarded Grover with questions until we were out of breath.

"1. No one else saw them except us because the Mist doesn't affect us. The Mist covers up monsters so they look like something else that's more believable to mortals. We can see them because we're associated with the Greek mythology.

2. I don't know who your godly parents are but I have a pretty good idea on who they are. At camp, they'll most likely claim you.

3. I'm assuming wisdom's daughter is a daughter of Athena. A really strong one because all three Gorgon sisters were after her. I don't know who it is because your auras were huge too and I could only sense you three.

4. We're going to Camp Half Blood. It's a camp for demigods and it's the safest place to train.

5. I didn't tell you guys I was a satyr because the less you know, the more safe you are."

Before we could ask him more questions, my mom yelled at us.

"We're here! Go!" she shooed us out.

"Follow me." Grover took of his converse and pants, revealing goat legs and hooves. He bleated and ran up the hill towards a pine tree. We tried to keep up with him but it was hard. Just like Enchilada Day at school.

We finally made it up to the hill and passed the tree. We gasped once we saw the camp that lay ahead of it. It was beautiful and there were 12 different looking cabins in a grassy meadow area.

"Wait, how about my mom?" I asked, remembering her.

"She can't get past the tree because it's job is to protect the camp from mortals and monsters," he explained.

"Will she be safe?" I asked worried. My mom's tough but she's been through a lot and I want to be there to protect her as best as I can.

"Your mom is completely safe."

I nodded with hesitance.

He led us down the hill to the Big House as Grover called it. Two men were playing a game on the porch. As we approached them, the men turned to us.

"Ahh here are our new half-bloods!" one of the men said with a smile on his face.

"This is Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Nico diAngelo," Grover introduced us and we exchanged hello's.

The other one just scowled.

"Mr. D, we should welcome our new demigods," the man said to the scowling one.

"Chiron you know this punishment kills me," Mr. D said, "Not that I **can **be killed." He can't be killed? That must mean...

"Are you a god?" I blurted out. Oops. Mr. D squinted his eyes at me.

"Yes, I am Dionysus," he told me suspiciously.

"Oh the wine dude!" I said in recognition. I must've said something wrong because Grover slapped his head in frustration.

"The wine dude?" Dionysus asked, infuriated, "Don't make me turn you into a dolphin, Peter Johnson."

"It's actually Percy Jackson," Grover kicked me, "Sir." I added.

"What do you young folks say? Oh yes. Whatever. Is that right, satyr?" Mr. D asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes sir," Grover said, shaking a bit.

"Ah well, Grover go take these three to the Hermes cabin will you?"

"Sure, Chiron," Grover said.

Grover gestured us to follow him as we walked to the Hermes cabin.

I guess we arrived at the Hermes cabin because I couldn't find my wallet after I stepped inside.

"Claimed or unknown?" they all asked in unison.

"Unknown," Grover admitted.

"UGHHHH," they groaned and went back to whatever they were doing.

"Warm welcome," I commented.

"Percy?" someone or two someones asked from the back of the cabin, "Jason? Nico?"

**Cliffie! Who is it? By the way, yes I ****_am_**** still writing Starstruck! No worries! Okay, hope you enjoyed this!**

**Questions: **

**1. Who are the Gorgons looking for?**

**2. How does Grover contact Percy's mom?**

**3. Who are the two men?**

**4. What is Grover's favorite day?**

**Answer the questions in the reviews and also tell me what you think about the story so far!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	2. The Big Three

**Hi again! This story is not going to have most of our friends from the Heroes of Olympus series till later! We only have Jason for now. Hope you enjoy!**

We looked a bit closer and tried to see who called us.

"Stolls!" we said, taken aback, "Hey!"

It was Connor and Travis Stoll. They went to Goode High for a couple of years but then transferred and no one knew where they went.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Same as you," Connor said, "We're half-bloods."

"More specifically, sons of Hermes," Travis added.

"Oh. That's cool," Nico said giving them a high five. He probably didn't know who Hermes was. He always sleeps in Mythology class and doesn't wake up unless someone screams right in his ear.

"You guys down for Capture the Flag tonight?" Connor asked us.

"Capture the flag?" Jason asked, confused. Capture the Flag?

"Yeah, but it's a bit different for demigods," Travis said.

"Yup, we have to put on armor and we get to use weapons on one another and stuff. Other than that, it's just regular capture the flag," Connor explained.

Weapons? Armor?

"Um okay," I said casually, pretending like I knew what they were talking about.

"Hey, it's time for dinner!" someone from the cabin said. A sudden mob pushed their way to the door and they ran out to the Dining Pavilion.

"Let's go!" Connor and Travis said at the same time.

"Jinx," they chorused.

"I won!" Travis yelled.

"No I did!" Connor yelled back. They kept on bickering all the way out.

Jason, Nico, and I looked at each other.

"This day just gets weirder and weirder." I said. They nodded in agreement and we walked out.

OoooooOOOOOooOOoooooooooOoooOO

We sat down at the Hermes table and Mr. D began to speak.

"Welcome campers. Today we have three new campers, Peter Johnson, Jack Green, and Nathaniel Doorknob," he said in a monotone voice, "You may eat now and whatever."

"Jack Green?" Jason asked with a frown.

"Nathaniel Doorknob is worse, Jason," Nico groaned.

Everyone started to take food off their plates and put it in a fire and recited some sort of prayer. Nico, Jason, and I followed their lead.

_Um, Dad? Whoever you are, please tell me who you really are,_ I thought as I scraped off a chicken leg.

The food was pretty good and the drinking mechanism was pretty cool. Blue Coke all the way!

"Now, it' time for our Capture the flag game!" Chiron announced. A roar of cheers arose.

"Hey have you guys seen Grover?" I asked, suddenly remembering him.

"Nope," Jason and Nico said.

"He's at your school again looking for 'wisdom's daughter'," Chiron said, coming out from nowhere.

"Oh when will he back?" Jason asked.

"Soon, young heroes. He already has an idea on who she is," Chiron said, "Don't worry."

We followed him out where everyone was strapping on their armor. Connor and Travis hastily put ours on for us and showed us the weapons. I'm pretty sure they messed up by the way I looked.

"Wait, I have weapons for them," Chiron interrupted. He took us by the shoulders and showed us to his office. He rummaged through his desk and put the three so-called weapons on his desk. A pen, a coin, and a sword.

"Um… those aren't weapons." Jason pointed to the coin and the pen. Chiron smiled and turned to Nico.

"If my suspicions are correct, then you can use this sword. It's made of Stygian iron. If used properly, it can help you channel powers that you might discover soon." Chiron carefully picked up the dark black sword and handed it to Nico. Nico balanced the sword in his hand and nodded with approval.

"It's perfect," he responded. When Chiron wasn't looking, Nico stuck his tongue out at us, obviously proud that he got the sword out of all the objects.

"Shut up," I mouthed back and Jason shook his head.

Chiron picked up the golden coin and threw it to Jason who caught it with both his hands which were cupped. I peered over his shoulder and saw it landed on heads. Suddenly, a golden sword appeared, replacing the coin in Jason's hands.

Jason took a step back in surprise, "Woah."

"This is Ivlivs, a coin made of Imperial Gold. It turns into a golden sword on heads and a golden javelin on tails when flipped," Chiron informed him with another smile.

"Cool," Jason said, admiring the beauty of the sword.

I crossed my fingers in hope that my pen will be as awesome as Nico's and Jason's.

"And you, Percy, get Anaklusmos, or Riptide in English. This was Hercules' weapon given to him by one of the banished Hesperides, Zoe Nightshade. If you uncap it, a celestial bronze sword will appear. You cannot lose it because it will always appear in your pocket," Chiron informed me. I stared at him in awe as he gave me the pen.

HERCULES had this pen er- sword!

I quickly uncapped it and

WHOOSH!

A gleaming bronze sword was in my hand. It was heavy but not too heavy. It was a perfect fit for my hand.

"Now that you boys have your weapons, we'll be starting our annual game of Capture the Flag. Use your weapons wisely."

OoooOOooOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOoOO

A horn suddenly sounded.

Our team leader from the Hermes cabin informed me, Nico, and Jason to stay in defense next to a little brook at the edge of the woods. I stood at the bank of the brook while Nico stood on the other side with Jason.

We waited there in the same positions, absolutely quiet for at least fifteen minutes.

"This is getting boring," Nico complained. He plopped down and started fiddling with the grass. Suddenly, I heard a rustle from the bushes to the right.

"Shh!"

I scanned the area cautiously and heard another rustle from behind me. I spun around but still didn't see anything. I glanced to the side and saw that Jason and Nico were also carefully observing.

"Over there!" Jason yelled as he pointed to a gleam of gold which looked like armor.

A group of huge, aggressive-looking kids leaped out of the bushes. One girl (I think it was a girl…) came out with a huge spear that looked electrified, and the other with two swords.

"It's the new twerps," one guffawed.

"Let's show them how the Ares' cabin treats newcomers," the other said as he pounded his fist into his other hand.

I gulped nervously and started to creep backwards. I gave a small side glance and saw Nico and Jason with the same scared and nervous expressions.

"CHARGE!" the girl screamed and they came right at us. The girl with the spear went after Jason and the ones with the swords went after me and Nico.

My rival came at me and swung the sword at my head. I yelped and quickly ducked and rolled to the side. They were strong but not fast. That might help.

We sparred one and one really close to the brook. I figured it would help if I avoided the brook too but something in my head kept telling me to stay close. I felt myself getting tired and the Ares' kid decided to strike then. He slashed at my face and my arm and I felt blood trickle down as I crumpled to the ground, my hand just a centimeter away from the water.

_Go to the water, Perseus Jackson, _a voice commanded inside my head. I didn't argue. It's like the water was calling me.

With my last ounce of strength, I rolled into the water. Suddenly, I didn't feel weak anymore. I felt a surge of energy blast through my body as if nothing happened at all. I quickly turned at the Ares' kid that scratched me up and yelled angrily. I felt a wave of water rise behind me and I honestly had no time for shock. I looked before me and concentrated. The wave of water collided with my target. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

I turned to Nico and saw that he was commanding an army of skeletons that came from nowhere. He looked mad and was yelling some weird words that I didn't quite understand. His opponent was shrieking in fear like he's never seen skeletons.

I glanced at Jason and saw that he was flying with a sword in his hand. I turned back to Nico and then quickly took a double take at Jason. Flying! Then, I saw him do something even more awesome. He somehow manipulated the girl's spear so it didn't radiate it's blue electricity anymore. He snuffed it out and the girl stood there shocked. Jason used her surprise to his advantage and struck her down.

We trudged over to each other and gave weak high fives to one another. We didn't seem to notice the audience that formed around us. We turned around to see Chiron and all the other campers who seemed shocked. Chiron, himself, had a grim look on his face as he looked above our heads. I cautiously looked up. I gasped, so did Nico and Jason. A trident glowed green above my head, a lightning bolt glowed above Jason's, and a dark black scepter above Nico's.

"Earthshaker. Stormbringer. Father of Horses. Hail Perseus Jackson, son of the Sea God.

Lord of the Sky. God of Justice, Honor, and Lightning. Hail Jason Grace, son of the King of Olympus.

The Silent and Rich of the Dead and Wealth. Hail Nico diAngelo, son of the Lord of the Underworld."

And everyone bowed.

** Dun, dun, dun! So they're introduced to their weapons... and Clarisse xD**

**Please review!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	3. Return of the Gorgons

**Hi y'all! Thanks for reviewing and make sure to keep on reviewing because there is nothing I love more than reading your reviews! **

Jason's POV

The son of Zeus, King of Olympus. Oh my god. I mean, gods. Is it gods?

"No. way," Nico said with disbelief, "They're on my Mythomagic cards!"

Percy and I gave him a look.

"On your what now?" Percy asked him. Nico sheepishly looked at us.

"Mythomagic," he admitted as he pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket. I sighed and looked around. Chiron took us back to his office but just left to take a phone call. He entered again and cleared his throat at Nico and Percy, who took a sudden interest to the game.

"Boys. You will be returning to school tomorrow. Your mom, Percy, will pick you boys up. In case of monsters, Grover will be there and so will your weapons," Chiron informed us solemnly.

"We get to keep our weapons?!" Percy exclaimed enthusiastically. Chiron nodded.

"COOL!" Percy shrieked.

OooooooOOOOOooOOooooO

"Hey G-man," Percy said to Grover, who was sitting down at our table, about to stuff an enchilada in his mouth. After getting our school lunches, we plopped our trays down at the table.

"Hey! How was camp yesterday?"

"Good. My dad's Poseidon!" Percy announced loudly. Grover quickly looked around. Percy received a few odd-looking stares.

"SHHH!" Grover hushed him, "We don't need people thinking you're crazy!"

"My dad's Zeus," I whispered to Grover, "And Nico's dad is Hades." Grover nodded.

"I had my suspicions."

"How's finding _wisdom's daughter_?" Nico inquired as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Grover's eyes lit up.

"I think I know who it is. It's the girl that Percy always stares at at lunch," Grover informed us with a small smile.

Nico and I shared a look and a huge smile. We knew who the girl was. In fact, he was staring at her right now and was drooling in the process. Percy never dated anyone in his life even though girls were always after him. He was waiting for someone special he always told them.

"Annabeth Chase?" I asked with a smirk. Percy almost fell over and quickly sat up straight like nothing happened.

"What? Who?" Percy asked, trying to cover himself.

"You're drooling," Nico pointed out. Percy's hand flew up to his mouth as he wiped his drool off.

"I don't like her. I just think she's interesting," Percy said in defense.

"I agree. She is kinda mysterious," I agreed as I thought a little bit more about it. To be honest, I don't know anything about her. I don't think anyone does.

"I can see why she's _wisdom's daughter_. She's the smartest girl at this school and my teachers keep on reminding me that she has ADHD and dyslexia yet she's their best student," said Percy with a sigh. We all sighed. The teachers at Goode High seem to _love_ telling everyone that Annabeth has dyslexia and ADHD yet she's the smartest kid Goode has ever seen. She gets bullied from all the attention that she receives.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Percy declared as he stood up from his seat.

"Yeah right," I scoffed, "You say that every day!"

"I'm gonna go talk to her," he repeated with more confidence.

Nico rolled his eyes.

"The girls at Goode High would kill you. They already don't like Annabeth and they're always after you," Nico reminded him with his _duh_ expression.

"I don't care." And with that, Percy went off to talk to Annabeth Chase. We watched him walk up to her empty table. She glanced up from her book and did a double take as he sat down to talk to her.

I cautiously looked around. The cafeteria was buzzing and pointed glares from many jealous girls were directed at Annabeth.

"I can't believe he's talking to that nerd!"

"What is he _doing_?"

"Percy's too good for her!"

I had enough. Percy can do whatever he wants. It's his choice. I climbed onto the table.

"THAT'S ENOUGH. GET BACK TO YOUR LUNCHES!" I yelled to the cafeteria. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. It was dead silent.

And then they went back to their lunches as if nothing happened.

"Thanks man," Percy said as he plopped back down into his seat. I glanced at Percy who had the goofiest smile on his face.

"I take it that it went well?" Nico asked with a smirk.

"Better than well. I got her number!" Percy said with a happy expression on his face.

"Good. I have to ta-" Grover started but got cut off.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and those three monsters that showed up a couple days ago were here again.

"Gorgons!" Grover bleated. Everyone else was shrieking and yelling and sprinting out the doors until only us and Annabeth were in the cafeteria. Annabeth was sitting in her chair calmly.

"Percy, go take care of Annabeth!" But he was talking to no one. Percy was already racing off to her.

"Wisdom's daughter. You shall die!" they shrieked as thunder roared.

I glanced at Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was shaking her head and she took out a… dagger? She shrugged Percy off and stood up, looking ready to face the three monsters.

"Why does she have a celestial bronze dagger?!" Grover asked, looking just about ready to faint.

Percy ran back over, panting.

"She says… she… dealt with… monsters… before," Percy breathed out.

"Wow, you're like a fish out of water on land," Nico snickered. Percy glared at him.

"We still have to help her take them out," Percy said.

I nodded in agreement and willed the winds to lift me off the ground. Percy nodded approvingly.

"I've been practicing," I grinned cheekily.

Annabeth's POV

"Hey," a voice said, sliding into the seat next to me. I looked up from my book, Architect Facts 101, in disbelief because that voice shouldn't be talking to someone like me.

"Percy… Jackson?" I squeaked in a tiny voice. Heat rose up on my cheeks and I cleared my throat nervously. He smirked, probably at how awkward I sounded. That annoyed me, and I wasn't going to let someone like him push me around.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound as annoyed which I kinda was. I was on page 456 and things were getting interesting!

He raised his hands in defense.  
>"I just wanted to say hi."<p>

I rolled my eyes. He probably just wants to borrow my homework like all the other populars did. That's the only reason why they talk to me anyways… not that I _would _give them my homework. I'm a tough cookie to crack.

"No, you can't borrow my homework," I retorted as I went back to my book.

_In most developed countries, only qualified people with appropriate license, certification, or registration with a relevant body, often gove-_

I heard voices whispering about how unnatural it was that Percy was talking to me. It was unnatural but people don't have to be so evil about it…

"THAT'S ENOUGH! GET BACK TO YOUR LUNCHES!" I heard a voice scream. My head snapped up as I looked at the person who owned the voice. Jason Grace. Captain of the basketball team. One of Percy's best friends. I stifled a chuckle as I saw him standing on the table. I went back to my reading.

_Such licensure usually requires an accredited university degree, successful completion of exams, and a training period… _

I couldn't concentrate. I snuck a glance at Percy and saw him curiously staring at me.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "What are you still doing here?"

He snapped out of his trance and shyly looked at me.

"I told you I wanted to say hi. I just want to get to know you."

I analyzed him curiously and he looked honest, unlike Dylan and his cronies. Dylan would _always_ be on my back about getting me to do his homework. I've been avoiding him for years.

"Okay. I believe you." I whipped out a pen and a paper and scribbled down my number. I handed it to him with a faint blush on my cheeks.

"Here. Call me when I'm _not _reading a really good book," I told him with a small smile. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he walked back to his table with the paper in his hand.

All of a sudden, the doors burst open. Everyone started screaming and yelling as they trompled out the doors. Gorgons. They've been after me ever since I was twelve. I didn't know why they were here. I just know that they exist. No one can see them but me… well, that's what I thought. Percy and his friends can see them too.

"Annabeth!" a voice yelled. I saw Percy scramble over to me.

"Wisdom's daughter! You shall die!" the Gorgons screamed. What was he doing here? And his friends?

"What are you doing?" I shouted to him.

"I need to protect you," he said to me and took out a… pen?

I shook my head furiously. I can deal with them myself. Percy's going to get himself killed.

"You need to go! Save yourself! I've battled these monsters before." I drew my dagger and his eyes widened. He ran back to his friends. I looked at my dagger with confidence. I've been through a lot with my dagger. It was a gift from a kid I met who had the same problem as me.

I cautiously walked towards them, confidently.

"Why do you keep on following me?" I asked them as calmly as I could. I could feel my voice shaking.

"You shall die! You are the daughter of the one that ruined me," the middle one screamed, "The daughter of the one who cursed me with ugliness."

"My mom's dead!" I retorted, a small tear trailed down my face, "I'll destroy you like I've done so many times before!"

And with that, I charged. My dagger gleamed as I yelled and brought the dagger into the face of one of the Gorgons. I knew to avoid the Gorgon in the middle, Medusa, and not look into her eyes. The Gorgon screamed in pain and turned into dust. I saw a flash of blonde go after the third one. I looked up and saw Jason Grace flying. FLYING. This day just gets weirder and weirder. I decided to go after Medusa. I kept my eyes on the ground and yelled for Percy to throw me a silver plate and avoid Medusa's eyes. He nodded and threw me a plate like a frisbee. I caught it with ease and flipped the plate over so Medusa would see her reflection. A woman's voice shrieked in terror. I peeked and Medusa was frozen in stone. I breathed a sigh of relief and slashed through the stone and she turned into dust. Jason took the life of the other Gorgon.

"Now that that's over," I said, "I'm gonna go back to reading my book." I took out my book, sat down in my seat, and started to read.

"I don't get a _thank you _for throwing you a plate perfectly?" Percy asked. I turned around to face the voice.

"Thank you _so_ much for throwing a plate while I killed two Gorgons," I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

"You're welcome."

"Excuse me?" a voice asked. I swear to God, Percy.

"Ugh, Percy leave me alone!" I yelled and swiveled around. Only, it wasn't Percy. It was Grover, a friend of Percy's. He looked startled by my outburst.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. He gave me a small smile.

"I need to take you somewhere. You're special, Annabeth." I looked at him weirdly and scoffed.

"I don't need to go anywhere. There's nothing you can do that can help me and my urm… situation," I retorted proudly. I know I was being unfair to this kid but I don't need help from anyone.

"I didn't want to do this," he sighed and swung out reed pipes from his backpack. Reed pipes? He put it to his lips and started to play a pretty melody.

"What in the wo-" I started and then…

I blacked out.

**Okay long chapter with a lot of information but yeah... No "real" feelings from Percabeth yet but we're getting there. It might take a while because well, it did take them five years to actually acknowledge their feelings for each other but it won't take long because I don't have five years xD**

**Questions: **

**1. What book is Annabeth reading?  
>2. What is Annabeth's weapon made out of?<br>3. What do you think should happen next?**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	4. I Know You

**I'm starting to like writing this story a lot xD The plot is pretty interesting if I do say so myself. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Nico's POV

"I can't believe you knocked her out!" I exclaimed at Grover who held a sleeping Annabeth in his arms.

"I didn't knock her out!" he protested as he laid her on one of the cafeteria tables, "I simply played a tune and made her fall asleep."

"Same thing!" Percy replied anxiously as he leaned over Annabeth who rested peacefully on the chair.

"We just have to get her to camp. Percy go call your mom and tell her we need a ride and I'll talk to Chiron," Grover commanded. He tossed a drachma to Percy and he rushed off.

Grover looked around, _hmmm_'ed, and then _ahhh_'ed once he spotted the glass of water someone left on the table. He limped over on his fake leg, took out his flashlight, and then shone it on the water. A small rainbow appeared.

"Oh goddess, please accept my offering," Grover whispered, "Show me Chiron in Camp Half Blood."

The water shimmered and Chiron and Mr. D's pinochle game appeared in the glass of water.

"Ah, Grover. I assume you found her?" Chiron asked with a smile, his eyes never leaving the game. Mr. D just rolled his eyes and continued his game.

"Yes, sir. Sally will take us."

"Very well. I will await your return."

"Sure, Chiron." With that, Grover waved his arm over the water and they disappeared. Percy returned, panting as always, and gave us a thumbs up.

"My mom's gonna be here in a few minutes. Let's take her outside." Jason nodded and scooped Annabeth up. Grover grabbed Annabeth's backpack and started to walk out. I trailed behind him with my hands stuffed in my pockets. I casually turned my head back to see if they were following and noticed Percy stared at Jason with a tinge of jealousy.

"You're gonna drop her, bro. Let me carry her," Percy offered. Jason shook his head defensively.

"I'm not weak dude. I got it," Jason protested as he walked towards the door. Percy followed him quickly.

"No, I got her," he said as he tried to take her from his arms. Oh brother. When Percy and Jason fight, it doesn't end up very well. Last time, Jason ended up doused in water and Percy was electrocuted with smoking holes in his shirt. That was yesterday.

"Percy let go!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a figure stood at the door, "_I'll _take the girl!" Percy and Jason swiveled around to face the voice who spoke with such authority. It was a very pretty girl around medium height with spiked black hair. She had on a black leather jacket, skull earrings, and a Death to Barbie shirt. The circlet shaped like a princess' tiara kinda threw her punkish style off.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously. She may be beautiful, but we don't know who she is.

"I am Thalia, Head Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis," she stated as she turned to face me, "And if you _boys_ would step aside, I'll take the girl." She said _boys_ as if it we were the most disgusting thing on earth.

She strode forward and I noticed a bow and a set of arrows slung around her shoulder. She glared at Percy with her electric blue eyes, gave Jason a weird look, took Annabeth in her arms as if she was a feather, and walked out of the door.

We all stared after her retreating figure in wondrous shock. Percy was the first to snap back to reality and chase after the girl, Thalia. Jason and I quickly followed.

"Hey come back! How do we know if you're on our side?" Percy asked after catching up with Thalia.

"I am the daughter of Zeus and I am on your side. Take my word, or I'll have to kill you," she announced simply. Percy paled and nodded rapidly.

"I believe you," he squeaked. Jason gave her a curious look as he tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Daughter of Zeus?" Jason inquire thoughtfully, "Are we related?"

Thalia faced Jason with an unreadable expression.

"I guess so. What's your name, kid?"

Jason straightened up and stuck out his hand, "My name's Jason, Jason Grace."

Thalia stared at his hand and took a reproachful step back at the mention of _Grace_. Jason quickly pulled his hand back when he realized she wasn't going to shake it. Thalia cleared her throat as if nothing weird just happened.

"Well, we have the same… father," she said as she straightened her back.

"That's cool and all but we ha-"

"Thalia!" a voice bleated. We snapped our heads to the side and saw Grover (with his real goat legs) racing over. Thalia's face brightened a little.

"Grover!" she exclaimed, "How's my favorite satyr?"

Grover blushed.

"Great. We just have to take this girl to camp. What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, Artemis said a maiden needed help so I came here as fast as I could. I directed my Hunters to reside at Camp Half-Blood for a while."

"Ahem," Percy coughed, "Care to explain, Grover?" Percy gave a pointed look to Grover who sheepishly faced us.

"This is Thalia. Head Li-"

"Yeah, yeah. We know. How do you know each _other_?" Percy interrupted, a bit annoyed that the daughter of Zeus barged into their lives.

Grover ignored his bad attitude and kept talking, "I escorted Thalia here to camp along with another kid named… Luke." He glanced at Thalia who seemed to be annoyed that he mentioned Luke but kept on going.

"Anyways, Thalia and Luke were some of the oldest half-bloods at camp. Then, Thalia decided to become a Hunter."

"Who's Luke?" Jason asked out of curiosity. I was wondering the same thing but Thalia quickly changed the subject.

"I know this girl… Annabeth, right?" Thalia asked. All four of us looked taken aback.

"Yeah," Grover said, a bit weirded out, "How do you know her?"

She paused with hesitance.

"Luke and I found her before you found us. She almost clobbered us with a hammer. If it wasn't for my shield, I'd probably have a bruise on my forehead still. We tried to take her with us but she refused because she claimed she doesn't trust anybody. Luke gave her a celestial bronze dagger in case she needed to fend for herself and we left…" She trailed off sadly.

Suddenly, a honk sounded. Percy's mom pulled up with her Sedan.

"Climb in everyone," she yelled from her open window. Grover climbed into the front while everyone else scrambled inside.

"There's not enough room," Percy said nervously. He was right. Jason, Percy, and I were in the back row but we still needed to fit in Thalia and Annabeth.

"We're going to fit," Thalia stated determinedly. She squished herself next to me and the window and laid Annabeth on all of our laps.

"There," she said. We squirmed around until we were as comfortable as we could get. Sally started the engine and began to drove.

"So who are the two ladies we have? And why is one knocked out?" she inquired.

"The blonde girl that's knocked out is Annabeth and Grover played something and made her fall asleep. The scary looking princess over there is Thalia," Percy introduced with a snicker. Thalia glared at him evilly.

"Is she a mortal?" Thalia whispered to me. I nodded.

"She's clear-sighted." Thalia returned the nod. I felt Annabeth's legs stir. I glanced at her but she was still asleep.

"I'm Thalia, ma'am, Lieutenant of Artemis and daughter of Zeus," she introduced. Sally looked impressed.

"I always liked Artemis," Sally approved with a nod and Thalia proudly lifted her head.

Annabeth's POV

"I'm Thalia, ma'am, Lieutenant of Artemis and daughter of Zeus," an unrecognizable voice stated. Thalia. Where have I heard that name before? Artemis, Zeus? That's Greek mythology… just like the Gorgons.

Seconds later, another different voice started to talk.

"I always liked Artemis," an unrecognizable voice stated. I assumed it was a lady, probably in her mid-thirties. She had a soothing and kind voice.

What's going on? I suddenly remembered Percy Jackson talking to me, Gorgons after me, Grover playing reed pipes, and then me blacking out. I was laying down on an uncomfortable surface and I opened my eyes. I saw a blue shirt in front of my face, the one Percy Jackson was wearing today.

I was laying on the lap of Percy Jackson. I didn't dare move another muscle.

"So why is Annabeth and Thalia coming to camp?" someone asked. It was the lady that claimed she liked Artemis.

"Annabeth is the one the Gorgons are after. Thalia just decided to show up," a voice answered her. It sounded like Jason. I just about had enough.

I quickly lifted my head off of Percy's lap and almost fell over.

"Ow!"

"Watch it!"

"Ooh that's definitely not a place a guy should be hit in…"

"Wimps…"

I took in my surroundings. I was in a car, a Sedan I think, with Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico diAngelo, Grover Underwood, a woman around her mid-thirties, and a girl around my age who definitely didn't go to my school.

"Why am I in a car with strangers?! Why was I knocked out?! And most importantly, why was I laying on Percy Jackson's lap?!" I exclaimed crazily. I was scared, freaked out, nervous, and worried.

The lady driving turned around calmly.

"Honey, we're taking you somewhere safe don't worry," she claimed soothingly. She looked trustworthy so I nodded warily. I tried to sit down but realized there was no space.

"Where should I sit?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sit on Percy, dear. He doesn't bite," the lady told me.

"But I barely know him!"

"You heard the woman," Percy said with a cocky smirk. I wanted to punch that smirk off his face then and there.

I groaned and slammed my body onto his lap.

"Oof," he grimaced in pain and I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

I turned to the girl sitting next to Nico who was observing the scene with disgust. She looked familiar and then I suddenly remembered.

_Flashback:_

_It was pouring rain hard and a hammer rested in my hand. I was seven years old and was running away from my evil step-mother and monsters that seemed to be everywhere._

"_Hey there," a voice called. I freaked out and took a swing at the voice._

_Clank!_

_I turned around nervously to face the voice but a piece of metal was in front of me._

__"_I'm not afraid of you!" I tried to say as confidently as I could, my voice shaking from being cold and nervousness._

_The piece of metal, which I soon learned was a shield, disappeared and two faces appeared. A boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a girl with dark black hair and electric blue eyes stood in my path._

"_We're not going to hurt you," the girl said calmly, "I'm Thalia and this is Luke." She gestured to the boy and he smiled at me._

__"_You're not going to hurt me?" I asked cautiously, "You're not going to chase me like those scary monsters?"_

"_No. No monsters. What's your name?" the boy asked gently._

__"_Annabeth. I'm seven," I told him proudly. They smiled at me._

"_Hi Annabeth. You should come with us. We'll protect you," they promised. No. Everyone in my life always made promises and never kept them. I won't. I won't. _

"_No. I don't trust you or anybody." I took a step back, almost ready to run._

"_Are you sure?" Thalia asked sadly._

"_Yes." I answered her. They sighed and shared a sad look._

"_Okay, Annabeth. But take this. It will protect you from monsters." Luke handed me a shiny golden knife and I took it._

"_Thanks," I said._

__"_No problem, Annabeth. Go home okay?" Thalia suggested and I nodded. _

__"_I will," I promised. I headed back to my house when I realized how nice they seemed. I didn't want to go back. I turned around to tell them that I wanted to go with them, but they vanished and I was left alone in the streets with my shining dagger._

**So I'm not going to explain what's different from the real series and my fanfic because that'll take WAY too long. This is going to be significantly different than the series. The characters and their traits will remain the same though. Percabeth and other ships won't blossom until a bit later :)**

**What's your favorite part of the story so far and why? Answer in the reviews and also review :P**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	5. Flattery and Beating Up the Stolls

**Helloooo everyone! ****_Starstruck_**** has kept me quite busy for those who know what I'm talking about xD I was able to write a new chapter thankfully and I hope you enjoy it :)**

I gasped suddenly and pointed at Thalia.

"You're that girl. You're Thalia!" I exclaimed, shocked that I would meet her again. She gave me a small smile.

"That's right… Annabeth." She said my name tentatively. If Thalia's here then that must mean…

"Thalia! Where's that boy? Luke?" I asked excitedly. Her expression turned somber as she turned her head to look out the window.

"I don't know. He's… missing," she said as confidently as she could but her voice cracked.

"Oh" was all I could say in return.

For the rest of the ride, it was silent. I saw Thalia trying to sneak glances over at Jason but when Jason turned around, Thalia swiveled back and seemed interested in the landscape outside. I was bouncing up and down on Percy's lap with my arms folded. I tried to sit on the edge of his knees so we wouldn't have too much contact but Percy would always sneak his arm around my waist and pull me closer. The bastard.

"We're here," Grover finally announced. I was the first one to scramble out the door into the sunlight. I sighed contently and stretched, thankful that I wasn't sitting on Percy Jackson's lap. I strode up to Grover and waggled my finger in front of his face angrily.

"Okay now you've got some explaining to do, mister."

Grover sighed and just started to walk and that's when I noticed his legs. Goat legs.

"What in the-"

"I'm a satyr," he said blatantly and continued walking. I stared but shrugged. That wasn't the weirdest thing I've seen.

We walked until we arrived at what I assumed was the camp they were all talking about.

"Ahh! My young heroes and satyr have finally come. And Thalia, very nice to see you again. You must be Annabeth!" someone exclaimed. A huge centaur galloped up to me and I looked at him awed. He caught me staring and I quickly averted my eyes, ashamed.

"It's okay, Annabeth." I looked up and he had a big smile on his face. He seemed kind and good-hearted.

"I am Chiron," he introduced himself with a small bow.

"You're the centaur who trained all those heroes!" I exclaimed, remembering him from all the Greek Mythology books I read.

"Yes, my dear. You're a smart one," he praised. I proudly smiled happily. I realized everyone already left and I was alone with Chiron.

"Why am I here? What's going on?" I asked him, expecting him to know all the answers.

"Follow me, Annabeth. We have a lot to discuss."

OoOOOOoooOOOoooOOoooOOO

"Wait. So let me get this straight. Greek mythology is real. My mom is a Greek goddess but I don't know who she is yet. Percy is the son of Poseidon, Jason, the son of Zeus, and Nico, the son of Hades. Monsters are after me because apparently I'm a half-blood, half mortal half god," I summarized what he told me.

He beamed with pleasure, "That's absolutely correct. Barely any first-timers get this information on the first day."

I smiled weakly but felt like I had to throw up. He must have saw how sick I looked so he handed me a trashcan which I graciously accepted. I threw up my lunch and its contents and gave it back to Chiron apologetically.

"It's okay. I've had worse," he reassured me kindly.

"It's just a lot to take in," I admitted, "I mean monsters have been after me ever since I was 7 and the Gorgons always chased me. Huge scary-looking spiders too."

Chiron thought about what I said for a second and muttered something. It sounded like, "It is her."

I shrugged it off and convinced myself that wasn't what he said.

"You can go, Annabeth. I'll see you at the campfire later tonight." I thanked him graciously and put my hand on the doorknob when it suddenly burst open. A man with a Hawaiian shirt and leopard printed pants appeared in the doorway. He held a goblet of Diet Coke in his hand. I realized who he was automatically and bowed my head in his presence just in case I was right.

"Who is this?" he asked Chiron. I lifted my head up and saw that the man was pleased by me bowing.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, sir, and I presume that you are Dionysus, the great god of wine?" I asked him. Flattery was always a good first start and I'm usually right.

He beamed with pride and I knew I hit the Jackpot.

"Yes, young lady. I am Dionysus, head of this camp. Enjoy your stay here at Camp Half-Blood," he said with a smile and I stalked off. I turned my head around and saw Chiron with a huge grin on his face. I could tell I did something out of the ordinary.

"Hey Annabeth!" a voice exclaimed. It was Grover.

"Grover, I don't appreciate you knocking me out!" I reminded him. His face darkened and he raised his hands in defense.

"For the millionth time, I didn't knock you out!"

"I'm kidding. Where do I go?" I asked him with a chuckle. He relaxed and beckoned for me to follow him. I followed him to an ordinary looking cabin.

"This is where you'll stay for a short while," Grover explained as he opened the door. Everyone froze and looked at me.

"Claimed or unclaimed?" A voice shouted.

"Unclaimed," Grover muttered. He wished me good luck and left in a rush.

"UGHHH," everyone groaned. Well then.

"Annabeth!" Two voices greeted. I looked and saw the Stolls. I've been wondering where they went off too.

"Hey Stolls! Kids of Hermes right?" I asked them, fitting the pieces together.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" they asked in unison, surprised.

"Well, I avoided three pranks on the way in, Connor just stole my wallet, and there's a caduceus symbol on the wall," I pointed out obviously. They stared at me.

"She was always the smart one," Travis reminded his brother. Connor nodded and reluctantly handed me back my wallet where my opened hand patiently waited.

"Thank you."

"How about we show you around?" Travis asked hopefully. I nodded in agreement.

"One condition. No stealing anything that's mine," I commanded. They groaned, defeated, but satisfied.

OoOOOOooOOOooOOOOoooOOOOoooOO

"Woah!" I exclaimed as I pointed to some sort of obstacle course with a lava-streaming rock wall.

"Yeah, that's the obstacle course. Barely anyone makes it out without a burn," Connor joked. Well, at least I _thought _it was a joke. I glanced at him but he looked pretty serious.

"This is where everyone practices sword training," Travis explained as we walked into the arena. There were already four figures in the arena. I recognized my captivators immediately. But they were too concentrated to notice anything.

Jason and Percy were sparring with their swords, Jason's, gold, and Percy's, bronze. That wasn't the first thing I noticed though. Percy was _shirtless_.

"Oh gods," I muttered, embarrassed as I felt my cheeks got hot.

_Don't look. Don't look. Don't look! _I told myself as we walked closer. I kept my eyes on the ground and Connor and Travis realized how uncomfortable I was because they started laughing.

"Looks like Annie has the hots for Jackson," Travis sniggered while Connor was doubled over in laughter. I clenched my fists and reached for my dagger at my side. I quickly swiped it out and kicked Travis where the sun does _not _shine and flipped Connor on top of Travis who was groaning in pain. I pinned my knee on Connor, keeping them both down with my leg. I pointed my dagger at Connor's throat and he seemed just about ready to faint. Good. The reaction I was hoping for.

"Don't. call. me. Annie," I gritted through my teeth, "And I most definitely don't feel _anything_ for Jackson."

I gave them my best _Annabeth is about to kill you_ glare and when they finally whimpered and were sweating with fear, I let go and expertly slided my dagger into its sheath. I stood up and brushed the dust off from my shirt. They quickly stood up nervously, probably embarrassed that they got beat up by a girl.

That's when I noticed the clapping. I swiveled around to see Percy, Nico, Grover, and Jason clapping and whistling approvingly. I rolled my eyes and turned to see someone else also clapping. It was Thalia.

"That was impressive," she praised me, nodding, "You should join the Hunters!"

"She wasn't that impressive," Connor scoffed quietly, assuming I didn't hear him. I quickly turned around and had him in a headlock.

"You were saying?" I sweetly asked him.

"You're _very_ impressive," he answered quickly.

"That's what I thought," I innocently responded as I let him race off with Travis. I turned back around to Thalia.

"What's the Hunters?" I asked curiously. Interesting…

"The Hunters of Artemis is a group of maidens who have sworn loyalty to Artemis and we hunt. In return, she grants us immortality until we die in battle or if we break off our vows of loving men. Y'see, we are maidens. We swear off all men and can't fall in love," Thalia explained.

"Interesting," I said thoughtfully. Maybe I _will_ join… Wait, did she say swear off all men? I snapped my head to Thalia.

"Swearing off men?" I asked curiously.

"Yup," she said with a shrug.

I glanced at Percy who thankfully didn't notice but seemed a bit pale.

"I… I'll think about it," I finally decided. Thalia nodded.

"You'd be a good Hunter" was the last thing she said before leaving. I turned to the others and realized Percy was still not wearing a shirt. I lifted my head rapidly to look at Jason, Grover, and Nico.

"Saw that," Percy said with a smirk.

_Dang it_.

"Saw what?" I asked him trying to cover myself.

"You gawking at my gorgeous body," he arrogantly said while gesturing towards his abs. I stared at him for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Oh please," I scoffed dismissively, "Put on a shirt, Jackson."

"Whatever you say, princess," he mocked as he went to go slip on a shirt. I caught Jason, Nico, and Grover staring at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked them curiously. They just chuckled as if they shared a little joke.

"Don't make me get out my dagger," I warningly told them as I reached for the bronze dagger on my side. The results were immediate and they shut up.

"I'm back!" Percy cried while walking back with a shirt on.

I rolled my eyes.

"Joy," I muttered sarcastically to myself. He glanced at me with a grin.

"I know you missed me," he said with a wink.

"No I di-" I protested until Grover cut us off.

"I hate to interrupt your argument," Grover sarcastically interrupted, "But Percy needs to practice sparring with his sword."

Percy agreed and smiled lopsidedly.

"I think I need more of a challenge considering I beat Jason twice already," Percy arrogantly boasted.

"You did _not_!" Jason protested, "I beat _you_ twice!"

"You both lost," Nico pessimistically interrupted. Percy and Jason swiveled angrily towards Nico and started arguing with him.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed just when I had about enough with their petty arguments. They froze and slowly moved their heads toward my direction with a sheepish look on their face.

"That's better," I nodded with a satisfied smirk, "Let me try sparring Percy."

They stared at me and a minute later, they burst into laughter.

"_You?!_" Nico screeched while choking with laughter.

"Seriously?" Jason snickered. Even Grover chuckled.

"I don't know Annabeth… Percy's pretty good with a sword," Grover warned me.

"Are you kidding me? Don't be sexist!" I argued with a frown on my face, "Let me at him!"

"Alright, Wise Girl," Percy said with a nod. He walked more into the middle of the arena and was about to take his shirt off.

"No, no, no, no!" I exclaimed frantically while waving my hands in a frenzy. Percy rolled his eyes and put his hands down, covering his exposed stomach.

Percy got into his fighting stance and uncapped his pen, revealing a bronze sword. I nodded impressively and unsheathed my dagger. The dagger gleamed in the bright sunlight and I saw my reflection. Determined, analyzing, and ready. Everything I pretty much always wanted to be.

"You're gonna fight me with a _dagger_?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You got a problem with that?" I questioned as I crossed my arms defensively.

"Nope, none at all."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"JUST GO ALREADY!" Nico yelled from the side.

**I just absolutely ****_love_**** the Stolls. They're like my favorite minor characters :) and Nico... but he's not minor xD**

**Please please please Review!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	6. Starting Over

**Hi! I'm a bit busy so stories won't be updated for a little bit but yeah. Enjoy!**

Percy and I rolled our eyes at the same time and jumped into our fighting stance. We circled each other over and over again. I analyzed his stance and the way he gripped his sword.

_Right handed. Attacking stance. Clumsy on left side. You got this,_ I thought as I steadily tried to ease my nervous breath.

Since he was in his attacking stance, I decided to attack first to give me the best advantage. I quickly directed a stab towards his chest, surprising him but just as quickly, he parried. While he was busy parrying, I sweep-kicked him causing him to fall down on his butt. I smirked at him when he gave me a look of defeat but I was wrong… surprisingly. He jumped up and started attacking me rapidly, making me use all my strength to defend myself. I grew more and more tired but Percy grew weaker too. His moves got slower and slower. We didn't stop moving but kept going.

Strike. Block. Strike. Block. Strike. Block.

A horn suddenly sounded. I paused, not knowing what it meant, and stopped what I was doing. I turned towards the noise and when I realized it wasn't anything important, I faced Percy again but abruptly froze. His sword was pointed at my throat and there was Percy Jackson, drenched with sweat, but smiling triumphantly. I raised my eyebrows.

_This can still be my game,_ I thought with a sly grin. I raised my hand and slowly pushed his sword down with a cute smile. His smile faltered as he eyed the sword and then back to me. I casually walked up to him and sheathed my dagger. I gently placed my hand on his cheek and leaned in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jason, Nico, and Grover with their jaws dropped and I internally rolled my eyes. Percy slowly closed his eyes and I smirked. I dropped my hand causing him to stumble, quickly threw my dagger in the air, caught it expertly, snatched Percy's sword from his hand, and pointed my dagger at his throat and placed his sword behind his neck with a smirk. Percy, who looked taken aback, glared at me.

"I win," I proudly said.

In the distance, I heard Jason, Nico, and Grover applauding and laughing hysterically. I dropped the weapons, placed the dagger in its sheath, and handed Percy his sword before stalking off towards the other boys.

"Give me some!" Jason said while raising his hand. I laughed and high-fived him.

"Ouch," he said with a wince.

"That was awesome," Nico complimented while fist-bumping me.

I flipped my tied-up hair and chuckled, "I know."

"That was messed up," an angry voice growled. I turned around sassily.

"I know that too," I pointed out. Percy groaned.

"You have to admit that was pretty good though," I told him with a smile. He gave me an _are you kidding me?_ look but sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed while pumping my fist in the air, triumphantly causing everyone to laugh even more.

"She's tougher than I thought," Grover mumbled, not-so-quietly as he hoped.

"Heard that," I told him, "I may be a nerd but that doesn't mean I'm not anything else too. I hate when people stereotype me. They don't get to _know _me before they call me names."

I guess I showed a bit too much vulnerability but _someone_ needed to know.

Jason, Nico, Percy, and Grover looked down in shame.

"Yeah, I hear what you and your friends called me. Nerd, geek, know-it-all, Miss I Know Everything?" I reminded them of all the names I've been called since sixth grade. They still didn't look up.

"Do you know how hard it is? You obviously don't because you guys are _popular_. You don't care about anyone but yourselves! Right?" I asked demandingly.

It was silent but Percy raised his head solemnly.

"Look. I know we haven't been the best to you but that doesn't give _you _the right to judge us without knowing anything about us!" Percy exclaimed. Jason, Nico, and Grover snapped their heads up.

I remembered how Percy came to talk to me today, how he tried to help me against the Gorgons, how he let me lie in his lap…

"You're absolutely right," I said with a startled expression, "I don't know anything about you."

Percy sighed with relief and took two strides closer to me. He stood a couple inches away and stuck out his hand. I glanced at his waiting hand and looked back up at him.

"I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you," he said with a small smile. I grinned back and gladly took his hand.

"Annabeth Chase."

OoooOOOOoooOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOo

"Welcome campers! Today we have a new special camper, Annabeth Chase!" Dionysus proclaimed, "You may eat."

Chiron invited me, Percy, Jason, and Nico to sit at their table and we obliged gratefully.

"Hey!" Percy, Jason, and Nico protested. Chiron smiled at them, Mr. D rolled his eyes, and I frowned curiously.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"He pronounced your name right!" Jason said. I gave him a _what the heck? _look.

"It's not very hard to say my name," I calmly pointed out. But really… inside, I was rolling my eyes and questioning their intelligence.

"Yeah but… he… we… I!" Nico stuttered while pointing at me and back to Mr. D over and over again, "Never mind."

"Ahh… okay."

I caught Percy's eye and we had a silent conversation that went a little something like this.

_What is wrong with you people? _I asked him with my eyes squinted and my hand out.

He shrugged in an _I don't know_ fashion.

I rolled my eyes at their foolishness.

"So how does this work?" I asked as I pointed to my empty plate but noticed everyone else's plates had something different on it.

Percy, who had half a burger inside his mouth already, explained the process while also spitting his chewed up food into my hair.

"Percy, close your mouth! Ew!" I commanded, definitely grossed out by the mushed up contents. He blushed and swallowed everything down in one gulp.

"My bad," he apologized while handing me a napkin which I gratefully took. I managed to get most out of my hair by the time we were about to have the campfire. I groaned at the sound of the horn and snuck a couple quick bites of my salad into my mouth before following everyone out.

"Annabeth, wait up!" a voice yelled from behind me. I turned around to see a head of raven hair a couple heads behind me. I scooched to the side, allowing the others to pass through.

"What?" I asked him once he reached me. He goofily grinned at me and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Just wanted to walk with you."

I don't know why but I felt my cheeks heat up. Good thing it was dark outside or I wouldn't hear the end of it from Percy.

"Wow," I breathed out once I stepped outdoors. The first thing I noticed was the stars twinkling brightly in the night sky. I noticed so many constellations that I studied in my Astronomy class.

"What?" Percy asked with a chuckle. I jumped a little, forgetting that he was there.

"The sky is absolutely beautiful tonight! In the city, it's so hard to even get a glimpse of _one_ constellation but here… There are dozens!" I rambled, still scanning the sky, until I felt myself trip over something on the floor. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting to meet the contact of the hard ground, but it never came. Someone's arm was wrapped around my waist tightly.

"Woah, you okay?"

I sheepishly looked at Percy and chuckled nervously.

"Ye-Yeah. I'm fine. Just tripped, that's all," I said while shrugging off his arm.

"Well, that's the second time I saved your life," he light-heartedly joked. I punched his arm, earning a wince from Percy.

"Technically, you haven't even saved my life once yet," I pointed out with my _I'm right, you're wrong_ expression.

He placed his hand over his heart mockingly, "Annabeth. Without that plate, you'd be a statue of stone in Medusa's garden. I'm offended."

"True, true, but even so… that's still _once_," I reminded him.

"Well, you could've died because of that root you tripped over," Percy defensively stated. I laughed at that ridiculous statement.

"Okay that was bad," I laughed. It seemed like I was laughing with myself because it was silent. I tilted my head to face Percy and caught him staring at me. I expected him to look away but he kept on staring.

"Umm… Percy? You okay?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"I've never seen you truly laugh," he said solemnly. This definitely caught me by surprise.

"So what?"

"It's pretty," he said. This also caught me by surprise. I blushed at the compliment and bashfully turned my head to something more interesting.

Like the ground.

"Thanks," I mumbled. It was silent until we heard voices come closer.

"Hurry up! Everyone's waiting for you two!" Jason called from a distance. I snapped my head towards him and jogged over to him and everyone else waiting. I blushed when I saw all the campers sitting down and all their eyes were on me as I took a seat next to Grover and Nico.

"Soo… what do we do?" I whispered curiously. Percy jogged up to where we were and plopped down next to us.

"Campfire songs. Introductions. And hopefully, see who claimed you," Grover whispered back to me.

The campfire songs were led by the Apollo cabin and they sang a bunch of songs about the gods, adventures of heroes like Heracles, Percy's name sake, Perseus, and so many others. The tunes were practically the same as traditional American songs like _Home on the Range_, _Star Spangled Banner_, and many others. When I pointed this out to Grover, he just shrugged and said something about Apollo being unoriginal and bad at writing songs.

Introductions were better but a bit nerve-racking.

"Annabeth Chase, will you please come up?" Mr. D asked. He was standing in front of the raging campfire next to Chiron.

"You can do it, Annie," Percy whispered as he pushed me up. I glared at him before I nervously walked up to the front. I stood awkwardly next to Chiron who warmly smiled at me.

"Introduce yourself," Mr. D directed. I nodded and scanned the crowd. So many people I didn't know… I mentally told myself that my goal by the end of this week was to memorize everybody's names with their faces. I faced Grover, Nico, Jason, and Percy who were also sitting next to the Stolls and Thalia. My confidence boosted once I saw their reassuring smiles and thumbs ups.

I took a deep breath and spoke to the quiet crowd.

"Um… Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm 15, a sophomore at Goode High. I've had to battle monsters since I was 12 and the Gorgons were the most irritating."

I paused as a hush of whispers passed through the crowd. I frowned, wondering why everyone was making a big deal out of it. I thought they all fought monsters before… I looked at Chiron for an explanation.

"Most campers have not experienced battling real monsters. This is shocking to them and they're a bit envious of your accomplishments of defeating all three Gorgons," he explained before raising his hand, making everyone silent.

"Continue."

"My mother is my godly parent and I have a pretty good idea on who she is. My mother is-"

Before I finished my sentence, the crowd gasped. I sighed with frustration. These people sure know how to interrupt…

"Annabeth, look up," Chiron urgently whispered. I slowly lifted my head, revealing an owl.

My suspicions were correct.

"Goddess of Strategy and Battle. The Mother of Reason and Wisdom. Hail, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." Chiron's voice boomed in the silence and when I looked down, everyone knelt down with respect and I could catch a certain green-eyed boy watching me with a smile.

**Cheesy ending. Whatever xD I usually don't know where my stories lead to, but I hope they're good so far! :) Review! **

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	7. The Party

**Sorry for not updating! I've been really busy with school but this chapter is really long so it kinda makes up for it :) **

After that awkward moment where everyone was kneeling with respect, it was apparently time for a party that Mr. D was throwing in the Big House, which I found unsuitable. The Aphrodite kids rushed up to me and frantically told me to follow them. Because of their urgency, I decided to go but they surprised me when they locked the door behind them. I realized what they were doing and dashed to the door but was stopped by one of the boys. They smiled sweetly and pushed me into a chair.

"Makeover time!" One of them squealed. I glanced at the girl who spoke. She had black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh by the way, I'm Silena Beauregard. I told them not to trick you into coming but they didn't listen to me," said Silena with an apologetic look. I suspiciously eyed her and realized she was telling the truth.

"It's okay," I told her with a sigh even though in reality, it really wasn't… I hate being tossed around.

"Well, Annabeth, we're going to clean you up!" Silena chirped as she took me by the arm into their pink, lavender-smelling bathroom.

"This is where all the magic happens," Silena proudly announced with a smile. I weirdly looked at her but hey, she's an Aphrodite girl. She can't help it.

OooOOOoooOOOOoooOOoooooO

"I didn't know makeovers were so painful!" I was sitting in the Aphrodite hot tub which was filled with roses and oils, gripping the side of the tub in pain while Silena was ferociously scrubbing my scalp.

"They usually aren't!" Silena said with a grunt, scraping my scalp again, "You're just filthy, honey!"

"Hey!" I protested.

"Sorry," she apologized. After a few minutes of more painful scrubs, Silena finally let me rinse my hair.

She handed me a pink towel and I wrapped myself. Suddenly, a burst of hot air hit the side of my face.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" I exclaimed. I jumped to the side with one hand clutching my face and one hand clutching my towel. I faced Silena who sheepishly looked at me with a hair dryer in her hand.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

I groaned but allowed her to dry my hair. Once that was done, she led me to the closet inside the restroom.

Silena flung the double doors open and walked inside. My jaw dropped as I took in the long hallway of clothes, shoes, makeup, and accessories.

"Oh my," I muttered while Silena jumped up excitedly.

"I know right! It's great!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side that was probably dedicated to dresses. She scanned the rack and brought out a pink really, really, _really_ short dress. I shook my head earnestly and she nodded before putting it back. She thoughtfully scanned the rack again.

"This one!" she exclaimed with a gasp. She delicately grabbed a beautiful silver chiffon dress with a halter top that went up to my mid-thighs and I nodded in agreement, causing her to squeal with delight.

"It matches your eyes and compliments your skin tone!" she added with a smile. She speedily walked to the shoe section and came back with grey pumps. I shook my head and she frowned.

"Can I just wear my converse?" I asked her while clicking my feet together. She crinkled her nose as she glanced at my dirty grey converse.

"You can wear the _clean _converse that I have," Silena said after a moment of thoughtful silence. She put away the pumps and snatched a pair of white hightop converse.

"Fine." I slipped those on and followed Silena back to the bathroom.

Silena stood us in front of the mirror and started to work with my hair. My head was down and I stared at the ground.

"Honey, I need you to lift your head." Silena pulled my head back up and I closed my eyes to avoid my reflection in the mirror.

"Annabeth, sweetheart. The mirror won't hurt you," Silena gently said. I reluctantly but slowly opened my eyes.

I hated mirrors. They were a reminder that I was a nerd, a geek… an outcast. I hardly looked at them. When I glimpsed at my reflection, I gasped with surprise. Someone different replaced me in the mirror. Sure, she had my eyes, my curls, my face, but there was something different. She looked… complete, full, like she knew who she was. And I realized… that this _was _me. Before I knew who my mom was, I battled insecurity and rejection. I beat myself up because I believed my mom left because of _me_, I felt like my dad and step-mother hated me, I thought I would never belong. But I found somewhere where I fit in, where I _do _belong.

"Annabeth, you know that you're perfect the way you are right?" Silena asked me, scattering my thoughts. I probably looked really shocked by her question because Silena chuckled at me.

"How did you…"

"Annabeth. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. Aphrodite is the goddess of _all _love, including loving _yourself_. You need to trust me when I say you're perfect the way you are, okay?" she softly told me.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, your hair's done. And you look beautiful." I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my blonde curls pulled back by a gleaming owl pin while the rest of my hair framed my face.

"Thank you, Silena," I breathed out. She grinned happily.

"No problem! We'll skip the makeup because you're gorgeous without it," Silena told me. I thanked her for her compliment and the whole makeover, squeezed her tightly, and walked out the Aphrodite Cabin. The cool air immediately touched my skin and I shivered, cursing myself for forgetting a jacket.

"Are you cold?" A familiar voice asked from right next to me. I jumped in surprise and slapped the person next to me.

"Percy!" I scolded. He chuckled softly and shrugged off his jacket. He wrapped it around my shoulders and kindly smiled at me.

"Oh thanks. I didn't know you could be a gentleman," I teased him as I adjusted the jacket around my cold arms.

"I try," he said with a grin, "You look gorgeous tonight, by the way."

I blushed but didn't give him the opportunity to tease me about it.

"Not too bad yourself, Jackson," I replied after taking in his outfit. He was wearing a black button up and grey jeans.

We walked in silence until we reached the doors of the Big House. Percy opened the door and gestured for me to go inside.

"After you, mi'lady."

"Why thank you."

I walked inside with Percy right behind me. Music blasted from the speakers and I recognized an Apollo kid DJ'ing up on the stage. The lights were off but bright and colorful lights danced across the room. Percy and I squirmed through the dancing crowd as best we could towards Jason, Nico, and Grover who were sitting at a table away from the crowd.

"Hey guys." I pulled out a seat and sat down. Percy did the same.

"You look great, Annabeth," Jason complimented me nicely. I smiled and graciously thanked him. Percy glared at Jason who defensively rose his hands.

"I'm just saying!" Jason exclaimed while giving Percy an innocent look.

I laughed at their immaturity and saw Grover staring at one of the girls dancing.

I chuckled, "Do you have a crush on someone Grover?"

"Yeah." I was surprised he didn't deny it. "Her name's Juniper. She has this lovely juniper tree in the woods near Zeus' Fist."

I didn't know what he was talking about until Nico explained.

"Juniper's a dryad. Grover's had a crush on her for a while now."

I nodded and was about to say something until Thalia came up. She was still wearing the same outfit she was wearing earlier.

"My Hunters are in Artemis' cabin. Too many boys at this party," Thalia said, disgustedly, "I just wanted to know if you were going to join us, Annabeth."

All eyes were now on me. Percy's gaze was hot on me but I ignored him and looked back at Thalia.

"I… I don't think so, Thalia. I'm sorry," I said dryly. Thalia nodded in understanding.

"I get it. I had second thoughts too when…" she trailed off and her eyes turned soft for a second, "Well, never mind. Talk to me if you change your mind. We'd still love to have you."

With that, she stalked off and out the door. I smiled awkwardly.

"What were we talking about again?" I asked. Nico, Jason, and Grover started talking about something. I tried to pay attention, but I couldn't. Percy's gaze was boring through my back and I shifted around uncomfortably. After a few moments, I glanced at him and caught his eye. I sighed, exasperated.

"Percy, what do you want?" He looked at me straight in the eye like he was about to say something but decided against it.

"Nothing," he said finally. I curiously tilted my head to the side and tried to read his eyes which were staring back at me.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked kindly. I placed my hand on his hand which was lying on the table.

"No. Nothing," he repeated but a little more forced. I crossed my arms and glared at him, Annabeth style. He just cracked a smile and shook his head softly.

"That won't work, Beth."

"Beth! Don't call me Beth!" I exclaimed.

"Okay," he simply responded, "Beth."

"Forget it," I muttered, making him laugh.

"Hey everybody! Grab a partner and let's get this dance going!" the DJ announced in the microphone. Everyone started cheering and the DJ started to play one of my favorite songs, _Little Do You Know_ by Alex and Sierra.

I squealed, absolutely delighted that they chose to play this song. Percy chuckled at my childlike squeal and stood up. He offered his hand to me with a crooked smile and I graciously took it. We walked hand in hand to the dance floor.

"So… do you know how to dance?" he sheepishly asked me with a blush across his face. I grinned and shook my head.

"Oh well, we'll figure it out along the way," I assured him.

_Little do you know, I need a little more time_.

I tentatively lifted my arms onto Percy's shoulders and his hands automatically went to my waist. I blushed at the sudden contact and lifted my head to look at Percy.

_I think this is how you do it _was Percy's nervous expression on his face. I chuckled at his expression and reassured him by squeezing his shoulders lightly.

He gave me a grateful smile and we started to sway to the beat.

_I'll wait, I'll wait. I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait. _

To avoid Percy's eyes, I glanced around and saw our friend's dancing too.

Wait, _ours_? Are they really my friends?

Before today, I wouldn't have dreamed of talking to any one of them including Percy. Just the thought of it made me shiver with fear. It's funny how things can change so quickly…

Grover was dancing with Juniper, the pretty girl he was staring at earlier. I smiled at how cute they looked together. Juniper was blushing a dark green and Grover was awkwardly dancing with her but smiling, nevertheless.

"What?" a voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at Percy's smiling face.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You were smiling," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Grover and Juniper are just so cute together," I explained with a joyous sigh.

"You sound like an Aphrodite girl," Percy chuckled.

"Hey!" I protested.

"That's offensive," another voice said into my ear, joining in on our conversation.

"Silena!" I jumped away from Percy to see the beautiful Aphrodite girl next to me with an African American Hephaestus kid. She had a frown on her face.

"No, Silena. I didn't mean it in that way!" I frantically told her trying to cover myself. She just stared at me with the same frown on her face. I looked at her hopeless but glared at her when she burst into laughter.

"I'm kidding, Annabeth," she said in between peals of laughter.

"That's so messed up!" I exclaimed, trying to be angry with her. But hey, she's an Aphrodite girl, I can't be mad at her.

"Honestly, Annabeth. You should've seen your face! I seriously don't know why I'm not acting with Tristan McLean," Silena giggled.

"Wait are you leaving now?" I asked her, "Let me get to my cabin and change so you can have your clothes."

I turned to walk towards the exit when someone's hand stopped me. I swiveled back around to see Silena smiling.

"No need. It looks much better on you than any of my siblings," she complimented sweetly. I just stared at her with my jaw-dropped. Aphrodite's daughter just told me that a dress looked better on _me_ than her _siblings_. My gods.

"That- that's so sweet. But I couldn't," I told her, stuttering a bit with surprise.

"Keep it, Beth," Silena insisted firmly. I winced at the nickname but thanked her graciously and we walked together to find the boys.

Percy's POV

Charles Beckendorf was easily one of my favorite Hephaestus campers, although I've only known him for a few days. He was one of the nicest although he could scare away a bunch of monsters just by showing them his _huge_ muscles.

He said something to me which I assumed was _who's that?_

"That's Annabeth," I said, unable to keep my eyes away from her retreating figure. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to Beckendorf.

"I know _that_," he impatiently said, "I said _how's the new girl_, Perce."

"Oh, she's extraordinary. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Smart. Talented. Lo-"

Beckendorf chuckled, interrupting my list. I glared at him and folded my arms.

"You _like _her," Beckendorf teased. I felt my face turn scarlet.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do t-"

"Boys!" We snapped our heads towards Beckendorf's girlfriend, Silena, who was standing there with her arms crossed and an uncomfortable Annabeth standing to the side.

"How inappropriate! Arguing at a dance in Annabeth's honor!" Annabeth blushed profusely but Silena didn't notice and kept going, "You should be _ashamed_! Percy, you better be nice to Annabeth and Charlie, you're gonna get a stern talking to from my mother about morales if you don't come with me this instant!"

Beckendorf paled at this comment and immediately followed Silena without another word.

"This was for me?" a tiny voice asked. I faced Annabeth and broke into a huge smile at how shy she looked.

"Yup. Mr. D apparently likes you a lot. What did you do?" I asked her curiously.

She blushed and mumbled something.

"What was that?" I said, leaning closer to her.

"I _said _that I bowed when Mr. D came in because I was afraid he was gonna turn me into something if I didn't!" she yelled into my ear. I winced and clutched my ear.

"Geez, Beth. You don't have to yell." She pouted (very cutely I might add).

"Don't call me Beth!"

I laughed and shook my head earning me a strong punch in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right," Annabeth said, sticking her tongue at me.

"Real mature," I retorted while rolling my eyes.

"Are we going back to school tomorrow?" she asked me. I nodded gravely but she clapped her hands together enthusiastically.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. I stared at her.

"Oh wait, daughter of Athena. Right," I remembered, causing her to nod.

Just then, Jason, Grover, and Nico came up to us.

"Hey, you're mom's here to pick us all up," Grover told me, "Annabeth too."

Annabeth looked shocked.

"But I barely know his mom!" she protested. I smirked.

"Too bad," I told her, "Let's go." I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit and gestured for the boys to follow.

"Wait, I need clothes!" she added. The exit door flew open and Silena stood in the hallway with Annabeth's backpack.

"Chiron told me to get you a bag of clothes ready. Here you go!" she said, tossing the backpack to Annabeth, who caught it, surprised.

"Thanks, Sil," Annabeth thanked her, earning a grin from Silena.

We all jogged to the camp exit and saw my mom's Sedan parked in front of it. Grover got into the front and me, Annabeth, Jason, and Nico cramped into the back seat.

"Hey kids," my mom cheerfully said from the driver's seat.

"Hi mom!"

"Hi Aunt Sally!"

"Hi," Annabeth mumbled nervously. My mom turned to her with a smile.

"Hi honey. You're gonna sleep at my place just for tonight. Chiron already called your dad. It's just easier for everyone and I'll take you all to school tomorrow," she explained. Her heart-warming smile was contagious and Annabeth smiled back graciously.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Jackson!"

My mom waved her hand, "Oh, just call me Sally."

"Okay, Mrs- I mean, Sally," Annabeth said thankfully.

"Let's go, shall we?" my mom asked. She stepped on the pedal and we were off.

I slipped my earphones on and nodded my head to the music when I felt something press on my shoulder. I glanced and saw Annabeth's head leaning on my shoulder, sleeping soundly. I shifted my shoulder, making it a bit more comfortable and she unconsciously sighed and snuggled in closer. I smiled and put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me and continued to listen to my music.

A tap was on my shoulder half an hour later. I took out my earbuds and faced Jason.

"We're here," he mouthed to me. I nodded and shook Annabeth softly.

"Annabeth. Hey, Beth. We're here," I soothingly told her. She stirred and sat upright. Her hair was frizzy but still a beautiful gold color and her eyes were half-closed. She rubbed her eyes and her full grey eyes appeared.

"Let's go," I said as I opened the car door. The cold air hit my skin but I ignored it. I helped Annabeth get out of the car and we walked into the apartment.

**Hey guys! I would ****_really really _****appreciate it if you guys followed, favorited, but most importantly reviewed! I just love reading your comments and such! Also suggestions for where you want the story to go is also appreciated!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	8. A Night at Percy's

**I'm honestly loving this story way more than Starstruck to be honest xD But I won't end Starstruck just yet. I'm really enjoying this one because I can bring up the gods, powers, and stuff like that :)**

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth. Hey, Beth. We're here," a soothing voice told me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to see Percy in front of me.

"Let's go," he said. He got out of the car and I followed him. We entered his apartment and it smelled like heaven.

"What is that amazing smell?" I asked, now wide awake. Percy and I sniffed the air simultaneously and looked at each other excitedly.

"COOKIES!" We exclaimed as we cracked up into fits of laughter and literally started rolling on the floor.

I felt a tear trail down my cheek from laughing so hard. When I finally opened them, Jason, Nico, and Grover were staring down at us looking at us like we were idiots.

"Cookies!" Sally proclaimed as she held a tray of blue cookies to our faces.

I didn't even ask why they were blue because of how busy I was stuffing my face with the chewy goodness that's called cookies.

"You didn't ask why they were blue!" Percy pointed at me with his index fingers while chunks of cookies spit out.

I gulped down the cookie I ate and my hand immediately went back to the tray where I grabbed another cookie.

"Yeah, because I was too busy eating this delicious thing in my hand," I answered, gesturing to the cookie in my hand.

Sally laughed happily.

"I'm glad you enjoy them, Annabeth. You're welcome to our home anytime!"

Percy laughed along and nodded, "Yeah, what she said."

I chuckled nervously as I processed what they just said.

_You're welcome to our home anytime. _

They welcomed me, Annabeth Chase, the nerd of Goode High, to their home. This struck me hard. I've never personally been invited to anyone's home. No one wanted to be too close to Little Miss Smarty Pants… except for Percy and his mother. Percy Jackson, one of the most popular and likeable guy at Goode, invited me over to his house anytime.

BRAIN OVERLOAD.

I shook my head to clear away my thoughts.

"I'm gonna go finish writing my book. You kids can go watch some movies. Just go to sleep by midnight," Sally told us as she left to what I assumed was her room.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around for a clock.

"It's only 9," Percy informed me.

"MOVIE TIME!" Jason, Nico, and Grover cheered as they jumped for the couches. I rolled my eyes but followed them casually and plopped myself on the ground.

"Off," Percy growled to the boys. They gulped, nodded quickly, and seated themselves next to me.

"You can take the couch," Percy generously offered. I thanked him and sat myself on the couch with Jason, Grover, and Nico evilly eyeing me. I stuck my tongue out at them and they rolled their eyes.

"Ladies should be treated right," Percy stated firmly as he handed me a blanket and a pillow.

I wonder where he learned that morale from. Maybe his mom.

"You guys can sit with me," I offered. Jason, Grover, and Nico stood immediately upright and squished themselves next to me.

"Okay, um, need-to-breathe," I wheezed. They apologized and scooted themselves over to the sides. I relaxed and shifted myself comfortably in the blanket. Percy was next to a shelf filled with rows and rows and rows of movies.

"What movies should we watch?" he asked us. I thought for a while and had the perfect idea.

"DISNEY MARATHON!" I shrieked excitedly.

"OW!" Jason and Nico groaned as they clutched their ears in pain. I realized that they were sitting right next to me and I screamed in their ears.

But I wasn't sorry.

Percy just grinned and fished out _The Little Mermaid_.

"This good?" he asked while showing me the cover. I nodded ecstatically and his grin turned even bigger as he told me that it was one of his favorites. He shoved it into the DVD player, grabbed the remote, and sat down on the floor.

I felt really bad considering this was _his _house and he was sitting on the floor. I scooted towards Jason and called Percy. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Sit here," I told him as I pointed to the space on the couch. He gave me a wink, which I blushed profusely at, and sat down next to me. He adjusted the blanket so he was under it and pressed "play" on the remote.

"Annabeth, you're squishing me," Jason commented from the left of me. I gave him an apologetic look and scooched closer towards Percy.

We watched the movie in silence and we finally got to my favorite part.

_I want to be, where the people are. I want to see, want to see them dancing. _

"Walking around on those, what do you call 'em, oh feet," Percy, Jason, Grover, and Nico sang along. I groaned.

"Dang it! You're _those _kind of people!" I remarked. Percy paused the movie and all at once, they stared at me. I shrunk closer towards the couch.

_One with the couch, Annabeth, _I thought to myself_, Be one with the couch. _

"What do you mean by that?" Nico asked, his steely glare fixated on me.

"Never mind," I squeaked nervously. They turned their heads slowly towards the screen and Percy turned the movie back on.

And I listened to them sing without question.

OooooOOOoooOOooooOo

"Okay kids! Time to sleep!" Sally called from her room. I heard her footsteps come this way.

I think it was too late for that. Nico, Grover, and Jason were sprawled over the couch and Percy and I were finishing up _Frozen_.

Sally walked into the room and glanced at the sleeping boys and to us.

"They fell asleep," I said stupidly.

"Yes, thanks for that, Annabeth," Percy sarcastically said. I rolled my eyes, stood up, and yawned.

"I'm tired. Cut me some slack," I snapped back. Before Percy could retort some sassy remark, Sally cut him off.

"Okay the boys can just sleep on the couch," Sally interrupted, "Annabeth can sleep on Percy's bed while Percy sleeps on the floor."

Percy fake pouted because he had to sleep on the floor and leaned his hands on top of my head.

"Fine," Percy said. I just nodded uncomfortably. Sally just smiled.

"I'll show you my room," Percy said as he led me to his room by the arm. He opened the door and I immediately smelled the sea just like Percy. Don't ask me how. It just did. The room was a beautiful shade of blue and his bed was decorated with blue covers.

"You _really _like the ocean don't ya?" I asked him as I observed the room some more.

"Yup," he proudly answered. I opened my backpack and rummaged through it. I groaned when I saw that Silena didn't pack my pajamas.

"Percy I don't have pajamas."

"Here, you can wear this," he said as he handed me a clean pair of basketball shorts and his swim sweatshirt that said _Percy Jackson_ #12 on the back side. I blushed but walked inside the bathroom and changed. I folded my clothes up and placed them neatly into my bag and walked out to reveal Percy without a shirt. I turned around rapidly and walked back inside without a word. Percy was laughing from outside the door and I groaned.

"Put on a shirt, Jackson!" I yelled at him from inside the bathroom.

"Okay, okay! You can come in now," he said after he finished snorting.

I opened the door and gave Percy an up-down look. I nodded, satisfied that he was wearing a shirt.

"Wow, my clothes are a _bit _too big on you," he astoundedly remarked. I looked down at myself and realized that the sweatshirt went up to my mid-thighs and his short went up to my mid-calves. I rolled my eyes, took out my ponytail, and crawled into Percy's bed tentatively. I saw Percy snuggle up on the floor as best he could with a thin blanket and a small pillow and I automatically felt bad for him like with the couch incident.

"Hey Percy," I said to get his attention. He shifted towards my direction.

"You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor," I quietly offered, "This is your bed after all."

He looked surprised but shook his head.

"Nope, sorry Beth. You sleep on the bed."

"Percy, you look uncomfortable! And don't you have a swim meet tomorrow!"

He groaned and smashed the pillow onto his face as he screamed into it creating a muffled sound. I giggled and threw my pillow at him making him look up at me with a glare.

"Fine. Just this once," he said and I grinned satisfactorily. I was about to get off the bed when he stopped me.

"You get half, I'll get half," he insisted, "It's only fair."

"That's weird!" I exclaimed, shaking my head with a blush.

"It's only weird if you make it weird. And if you don't, I'm gonna sleep on the floor," he pointed out with a grin. I sighed in defeat and scooted to the left side as far as I could without falling off. He turned off the light and slided in and kept to his side which I was thankful for.

"Oh, Percy?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah?" I heard his voice whisper back.

"Thank you. For everything. I'm sorry I was acting a bit… ungrateful earlier," I apologized and thanked him at the same time. A low chuckle escaped his mouth.

"No problem, Beth."

It was silent.

"Percy?" I asked again.

"Yes?"

"Don't talk to me tomorrow. Don't- don't acknowledge me in anyway. Don't say hi, don't mention me, don't do anything like that okay?"

There was more silence.

I yelped when I felt Percy's hand grab my arm. He turned me around and in the moonlight, his face was outlined. His hair was as black as ever and his beautiful sea green eyes popped out.

"No. We're friends now. You'll hang out with us every second of the day," he whispered with confidence. He looked shocked at what he said but didn't deny anything.

"Plus we need to be together in case of monsters," he added. If he was blushing, I couldn't tell but my face was burning hot with embarrassment.

"Okay," I quietly whispered back. I turned back around and sighed quietly.

After just a day, I think I might, just a tiny bit, like Percy Jackson.

**A little Percabeth for ya :) I just love Percabeth so much! I get all giddy just thinking about them xD Oh and what'd you think about the Frozen references? ;)**

**Review, review, review!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	9. Annabeth's Makeover

**This story is incredibly hard, I just realized. I finished writing the prophecy for their quest and I'm having some trouble with tying everything in! Don't worry though, this story isn't gonna end anytime soon :) This isn't too much of a cliche, I think.**

Percy's POV

I woke up around 6 am and saw a head with blonde curls right next to my side, my arms wrapped around her protectively.

_Annabeth, _I thought to myself with a tender smile.

Ever since she came into my life just a day ago, my whole world kinda turned around as cheesy as it sounds.

I felt her stir underneath my arms and I saw her cutely snuggle closer to me. I chuckled out loud and just watched her. How her hair was curled kinda like a princess' and it just flowed anywhere it wanted to like it had a mind of its own. I wouldn't be surprised. I think Annabeth has more than one brain… She had a small frame but was also very toned and fit as she proved while sparring with me.

"Percy?" she mumbled softly. Her eyes popped open.

"PERCY?" she screeched as she sat up straight in the bed. She looked around and relaxed immediately.

"Morning sleepyhead," I greeted her. She slid back into the covers further away from me and went back to sleep.

"Annabeth, we have to get ready," I reminded her. She mumbled something into her pillow.

"Annabeth, we have _school_," I reminded her again. She bolted up, dashed for the restroom, and turned on the faucet. Five minutes later, her teeth were brushed and her face was washed. In the same time, I picked something to wear and was dressed. I was rummaging through my sock drawer looking for matching socks when I heard a scream. Out of reflex, I uncapped Riptide and headed straight for Annabeth.

"What?" I asked her quickly as I scanned the area.

"Look what Silena _packed _me!" she screamed as she pointed at the clothes that she laid on the bed. A pair of high-waisted light-washed short shorts and a pink floral crop top lay on her bed.

"Oh dear," I said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? OOH, WHEN I SEE TH-" She was interrupted by an Iris message that appeared out of nowhere. Silena's face shined through the Iris message.

"Hi!" she squealed happily, "I realized I packed you something really horrible!"

Annabeth sighed, "At least she knows."

"The crop top wasn't short enough!" Silena said, "It's supposed to be an _inch _above the shorts but it's only ¾!"

Annabeth groaned but Silena kept talking.

"So, I told my mother about the fashion emergency and she's gonna help you," Silena finished, "Isn't that great?!"

Someone else popped into the message and I immediately recognized Aphrodite. She was beautiful. Just absolutely flawless. She had blonde, princess curled hair and grey eyes… kinda like… Annabeth.

"Your mother? Oh my Aph- Wait, no!"

But it was too late. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and Annabeth was lifted off the ground and in a flurry of sparkles, she started to change. In a good way. All I could do was stare as I saw Annabeth's princess curls start to fly by themselves into a perfect Dutch braid. Her clothes started to change from her "failed" outfit into a thin floral spring dress that went up to her mid thighs and brown colored sandals that reached a little above her ankle finished her outfit. But that wasn't all. Makeup magically appeared onto her flawless skin. Mascara was applied to her eyelashes and her eyelids were a mix between gold and brown. After everything was done, she was slowly put down on the ground. Her foot gracefully touched the floor.

I thought she was absolutely gorgeous, not that she wasn't already.

"Annabeth… you- whaaa?" I didn't mean for that to come out of my mouth. I was gonna tell her that she looked gorgeous but my mouth had other plans. I was too stunned to speak.

Annabeth looked at herself, horrified, as she tried to unsuccessfully take her makeup off.

"Oh my gods! You look FAB!" Silena squealed from inside the Iris message and Aphrodite nodded approvingly and left, golden sparkles in her place.

"Thanks," Annabeth muttered as she swept the message, making Silena disappear.

"To be honest, you look amazing," I admitted, trying to lift her spirits. She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, "But I'm already gonna get a lot of attention from hanging out with you guys. Plus, I'm wearing this? I'll be mobbed!"

"No, you won't. I won't let them," I firmly told her. She gave me another grateful smile and swung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Let's go."

I happily obliged and walked into the kitchen where my mom, Nico, Grover, and Jason were stuffing their faces with blue pancakes. They turned when they saw us walk in and the reactions to Annabeth's new makeover were hilarious.

Nico's eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

Grover's turned a bright red as his jaw dropped all the way down to the floor.

And Jason's reaction was even more funny. His jaw dropped allowing bits of his chewed up pancake to fall onto the table.

My mom just smiled as if she knew what happened.

Before they could even ask, Annabeth quieted them with two simple words.

"Don't ask."

_Aphrodite_, I mouthed to them.

"OOOOHHH," they chorused and nodded understandingly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and plopped down into an empty seat at the table. My mom handed her a plate and a cup filled with milk which Annabeth thankfully accepted. She helped herself to a pancake and started to eat. I followed her example but grabbed three pancakes at once, stuffing each of them in my mouth one at a time.

Annabeth glanced at me from the side weirdly and I shrugged nonchalantly.

After we all finished eating our delicious blue pancakes, my mom dropped us off at school and we climbed out.

Annabeth's POv

Thankfully school started at 8 am and it was only 7:15 so barely anyone was at school. We walked to the double doors and for extra measure, I squeezed myself in the middle of the boys' huddle so people would avoid seeing me. Percy to my right, Grover in front of me, Jason to the left, and Nico behind. Fortunately, they were all taller than me and hid my small body from any peering eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah," Percy tutted as he brought me out of their enclosed circle. Jason opened the doors and we walked in. Well, I was in for a surprise. Half the school was there at 7:15 and I realized it was Pancake Day where the school population eats pancakes for free before school. Heads turned in our direction rapidly so I cursed under my breath and tipped my head towards the ground.

_Wow, Aphrodite even did my _nails_, _I thought to myself, _This floor is really dirty; we seriously need to clean it up. _

"Is she new?"

"Who's that?"

"Why is she hanging out with _them_?"

"Wow… she's hotter than any of the other girls at this school."

That comment made me blush but I still kept my head faced down.

A strong arm wrapped around my shoulder and the hand belonging to that arm tilted my chin up so I faced everyone.

"Is that… Annabeth _Chase_?!"

"What the heck!"

"That can't be her!"

"What's she doing with Percy?!"

I blushed again, realizing that Percy still had his arm firmly wrapped around my shoulder. I faced my head towards his and smiled gratefully.

We stayed in our huddle and walked towards our first class. In the car, I actually found out we had homeroom and a few other classes together. I just never noticed because I was either reading or studying.

Suddenly, I heard a whistle from an immature boy as we walked by. Percy's grip tightened and I leaned closer towards Percy. I don't know why _he _was uncomfortable…

I looked at Percy and saw his other fist clenched tightly.

"You okay?" He looked at me quickly and nodded. I frowned but didn't say anything.

"Annabeth," Jason whispered from my left. I turned and realized that the boys had formed some kind of protective shield around me which I blushed at. Grover and Nico were behind me not letting anyone get too close. Jason and Percy were glued to my sides protectively.

"We're gonna protect you, okay? You can't leave us," he told me simply. I nodded awkwardly but understood that they were watching out for me.

He nodded with a small smile and we continued walking still earning stares from everyone. We finally reached homeroom. Grover gentlemanly opened the door and we walked inside. No one, including the teacher, was inside so we took a seat together. I pulled my architecture book out and started to read enthusiastically.

"Are you guys coming to my meet?" I heard Percy ask. Honestly, I didn't think he was talking to me.

Jason, Nico, and Grover said they were. Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up from my book with my eyebrow raised.

"You didn't answer my question, Annie," Percy pointed out amused.

"Don't call me Annie," I hissed back and returned to my reading. Percy tapped my shoulder again.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," I said waving him off so I could return to my book.

"I expected Annabeth to be early, but do you boys have a reason?" a voice asked from behind us. We spun around revealing our homeroom teacher, Mr. Gray.

"Hi, Mr. Gray!" I cheerfully greeted, looking up from my book. He smiled at me and beamed proudly.

"How's my favorite student?" he asked while shuffling some papers.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked with a grin while looking around.

"What. Did you think I was talking to Percy?" he responded with a twinkle in his eye, causing Percy to protest with a _Hey!_

I laughed and Jason, Nico, and Grover joined along.

**Hehe I love Percy xD And poor Annabeth! A makeover from Aphrodite? I'd be scared xD**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	10. The Swim Meet

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is more of a filler with a bit of cute Percabeth :) Either next chapter or the chapter after that will have Annabeth's prophecy! But actually for right now, Percy and Annabeth came to say hello.**

**Percy: Hello! *munches on blue cookies***

**Annabeth: Percy, you're eating all of her cookies!**

**Me: No, it's okay. I made them especially for Percy.**

**Percy: See, Annabeth? Especially for mwah. **

**Annabeth: *rolls eyes* Don't let it get in your head. **

**Percy: It's not in my head? **

**Annabeth: It's an expression. *face palms***

Percy's POV

"Let's go! Let's go!" squealed Percy. The bell finally rang indicating that we could leave. Percy was eager to get to his swim meet and he was making sure we got there on time.

"Percy! _Di immortales_! Lemme get my stuff!" I screeched after hearing Percy yell at me to hurry up for the millionth time. I shoved my precious textbooks in my backpack.

"C'mon!" Percy urged. He impatiently slipped his hand into mine and pulled me along with him. I blushed at the touch of his hand but shook it off.

"Percy, wait! No Percy!" I protested. It was a struggle but I managed to pull Percy back to my locker to slam it shut.

"Okay, you shut the locker! Let's go, I'm gonna be late!"

I just chuckled at his childish behavior but let him drag me along. We finally entered the swim room where Nico, Jason, and Grover were already chatting on the bleachers. The swim team was huddled around someone in the middle. Every single person turned around to face us and my face turned red with embarrassment as I realized Percy and I were still holding hands. I quickly let go and put my hands behind my back awkwardly.

"JACKSON! YOU'RE LATE FOR PRACTICE! THE MEET IS TODAY CUPCAKE! WHADDYA THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" someone yelled. All the boys in the room came from where the boys' on the swim team were. A short man suddenly appeared and I assumed it was Percy's swim coach.

"Sorry, Hedge," Percy responded. He smiled at me and leaded me to the bleachers. I smiled at him warily and took a seat next to Jason who just smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he happily mirrored the gesture.

"So you and Percy, ay?" he asked casually. I turned to him and examined his face. He wasn't smiling but I could see his lips slightly curved upwards.

"As if," I finally said with a snort. Jason looked at me with a curious look on his face.

"So you're not interested with him at all?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope," I said, popping the "p" while getting out my architect book.

"Say that to your blushing face."

I gasped and scolded myself for not noticing my cheeks warm up and letting myself blush. I snapped up and glared at Jason, trying to intimidate him with my stormy grey eyes.

His smile quickly returned to a thin line.

"You know what? Never mind," he said before turning to face the pool. I smiled and took out my reading glasses. I slid them on and crouched over my book and began to read, ignoring the noises around me.

After I finished about eight chapters, Jason tapped me.

"What?" I asked him impatiently, not looking up from my book.

"The meet's gonna start."

I sighed but put away my glasses and book. I looked up and saw that the entire stands were crowded with people, the majority being girls.

"Hey look, there's Percy," Nico said, pointing to the boy with the jet-black hair in the wetsuit.

"Wait, why are they wearing wetsuits?" I asked Jason.

"The boys were uncomfortable wearing speedos. The coach had a fit because it would slow them down but they have Percy so it kinda makes up for it," Jason explained to me.

"Makes sense."

I watched Percy get ready to dive and anxiously await the sound of the gun.

_Crack!_

Percy pushed off the diving board and gracefully dived into the water. He was absolutely _amazing_! The way he stroked was delicate but super fast unlike the thrashing of the other competitors. He made it look so easy when in reality it wasn't. Percy did lap to lap to lap and completed his race successfully in first place, way ahead of all the other competitors. I didn't realize how intensely I was staring at him until I blinked. My eyes were terribly dry from not blinking.

"Did he use his powers?" I whispered to Grover, Nico, and Jason. They grinned happily and shook their heads.

"Nope. Percy doesn't believe in cheating."

_Impressive_, I thought.

"Percy Jackson," the announcer boomed from the speaker, "First place in the Freestyle 500, shattering his _own _record with the time of 42.3 seconds!"

Everyone roared and cheered at this news and I was one of them along with many other girls screaming his name.

"Way to go Percy!" I cheered, clapping my hands with delight. Jason, Grover, and Nico were on their feet whistling and clapping. Percy climbed out of the pool, ripped off his swim cap and goggles, and swept his hair to the side before looking up to where we were sitting. Percy grinned once he noticed me cheering and winked. I smiled back and gave him a thumbs up.

"Let's go!" Jason exclaimed. Grover and Nico were already on the stairs climbing down towards Percy. Jason and I ran after them. Well, as fast as I could. I was wearing a dress remember? Curse Aphrodite.

Percy, Grover, Jason, and Nico were high fiving each other and going crazy.

"Bro, that was awesome!"

"But bro, did you see-"

"Yeah bro!"

"BRO!"

I chuckled at their little conversation but stood to the side, allowing them to "bro" talk. I drifted my head towards the bleachers and saw posters that had Percy's name all over them. Talk about crazy…

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, grabbing my attention. I whipped my head around and saw Percy with his arms out. He had the goofiest smile on his face.

I wrinkled my nose, "But you're wet."

Percy frowned but closed his eyes and a second later, he was dry.

"You were saying?" he asked with a smirk, his arms still extended.

"Fine. But just this once!"

I ran towards him and reached his open arms. I embraced him and squeezed him once before trying to let go. I pulled but apparently, that's not what Percy had in mind. His arms were still firmly around my waist.

"Okay you can let go now," I told him awkwradly. I felt him shake his head. I could pretty much see him smirking and his eyes twinkling.

"Percy!" I exclaimed, "Let me go!"

"Nope."

"We can't stay like this forever," I pointed out, "Your team needs you at the moment."

His coach was yelling at him from the sides.

"Then I guess we'll have to go there together," he said simply. In one sweep, he picked me up and carried me over to his team.

"Percy!" I protested. I hopelessly looked at Jason, Nico, and Grover but their laughing indicated they weren't gonna help me anytime soon. I glared at them, immediately shutting them up.

"JACKSON! THANKS FOR FINALLY JOINING US!"

I winced at his loud voice.

"AND FOR BRINGING A FRIEND!"

"Sorry Coach," Percy said. His teammates awkwardly looked at me. I waved at them tentatively.

"OKAY GO GET SHOWERED!"

Percy and his teammates started walking towards the locker room and that's when I caught on.

"Oh no no no no! Perseus Jackson, put me down this instant! So help me, I will kill you with my dagger!" I screamed. He snickered but kept on walking in that direction with me attached to him.

"Percy!" I yelled. We arrived at the door to the locker room and he was about to walk in when he stopped abruptly.

"I'll make a deal with you, Annie," Percy said, amused.

"What is it, Jackson?" I spat.

"I'll put you down _if _you stay for dinner with me and the boys at my house."

_Hmmm_, I thought to myself.

"Is your mom cooking?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Then it's a deal."

He released me and I felt the solid ground at my feet at last. I swiveled to face him and realized we were about an inch away from each other.

_If you blush Annabeth Chase, I'm gonna make sure you go to Tartarus_, I thought to myself fiercely.

"Don't do that ever again, got it?" I snapped at him. His green eyes twinkled with amusement, making me even more annoyed.

"Lemme think about it," he said before heading inside. I was about to leave until I heard his sarcastic voice again.

"How about… no!"

I groaned.

**Hope you enjoyed! Tell me your favorite thing and your least favorite thing about this story in the reviews!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	11. The Prophecy

**The actual prophecy is in this chapter yay! By the way, I have an Instagram account called loveofpercabeth and it basically just has edits and other stuff. I also inform when the next chapter of my fanfic is posted and I might start giving sneak peeks for a new chapter! **

"OMG!" Silena squealed. Sally took all of us back to camp and Silena demanded that we talk. I had just arrived at her cabin and Silena flung the door open before I said anything.

"What?"

"You look soo fab! Mother did a fantabulous job didn't she?" she asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes. I was still in the same outfit and makeup as yesterday because of Aphrodite's stupid curse.

"She did" was all I could say.

"Okay we _have _to talk!" She reached for my wrist and pulled me over to the Aphrodite Cabin's sitting room. I plopped down into a pink bean bag and Silena carefully sat herself in the one opposite of me. The rest of her cabin was with the Apollo cabin, trying to learn archery.

"Wait, why aren't you with your cabin?" I asked her curiously. She smiled weakly but her expression was grave.

"Chiron called a meeting for the head counselors of the cabins. He told us that there's something going on in Olympus and… it has to do with your mom."

"My mom?" I was taken aback.

"Yeah. Apparently the monsters that hate your mother joined forces and are after you and Athena."

"Wait why me? Aren't there other children of Athena?"

"Yes but you're the strongest and most powerful. Chiron did some research and found out that Athena loved you so much that she actually took care of you in Olympus until you were 2. That's when Zeus made her give you up."

I gasped and placed my hands over my mouth. Silena sadly looked at me but I made her continue the story.

"Our oracle, Rachel Dare, spouted a prophecy just this morning and it's a quest. For you," Silena solemnly informed me. I jumped up angrily causing Silena to back up, alarmed. This was just too much for me.

"A quest?! Are you kidding me? I just got here! I don't know _anything_!"

And that's when I broke down.

Percy's POV

Jason, Nico, Grover, and I decided to hang with the Stolls for awhile. We looked around for them and suddenly heard obnoxious laughing. We gave each other a look and sprinted after the noise.

We caught up to them and took in the scene. Connor and Travis were rolling on the floor, laughing like crazy and pointing at the group doing archery.

They were all beautiful, gorgeous, flawless, and really, really bad at archery. That's when I realized that it was, duh, the Aphrodite Cabin.

"They're - so - bad!" Travis choked, still rolling on the floor.

Suddenly, a voice started screaming and yelling. We whipped our heads to the voice and saw Annabeth's friend from the Aphrodite Cabin, Silena.

"Guys! Guys!" she shrieked as she sprinted over to us. It must've been really important because I've never seen an Aphrodite kid run and break a sweat but Silena looked crazy. Beads of sweat trickled down her face but she didn't notice or she didn't care.

"It's Annabeth! She's completely broken down!" she exclaimed in a panicky way. She started to say something else but I didn't pay any attention. I was only focused on one person.

Annabeth.

I sprinted as fast as I could to the Aphrodite cabin. I yanked the door open and found Annabeth in the middle of the cabin on her knees, sobbing. I quickly ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. I expected her to push me out of the way but surprisingly, she just started crying even more and she buried her face into my shirt. I held her tightly and we just sat there. Her crying into my shoulder and me rubbing her back, soothingly. A couple minutes later, Jason, Grover, and Nico appeared through the door. They noticed the scene and walked towards us. They knelt down next to us and sat there quietly.

"Annabeth, I'm going to put you down okay?" She nodded and I scooped her up and placed her across from us. We patiently watched her.

"Do you need to talk to us?" Jason asked her gently. Annabeth nodded again.

"I- I'm supposed to go on a quest…" she paused and met our eyes. Her golden hair was in a frizz and her eyes and face were red and wet with tears.

"And I don't know, I'm so confused. I just realized I was a half-blood and I'm already being sent on a quest? I don't know what I'm doing!" she shouted with pain before covering her face with her hands. It was quiet except for Annabeth's crying.

The door opened and all of us except for Annabeth turned to see who it was. Chiron walked in, his face grim. He walked over slowly to Annabeth and knelt down.

"Child, come with me."

Annabeth lifted her head and stood up. She and Chiron left the cabin in silence.

"What in Hades was that?" I asked, a bit frustrated. Grover sighed and motioned for us to sit down comfortably on the bean bags. We obliged and he began to tell us what happened.

"So basically a quest is for demigods to go achieve something outside of camp. It's given by the Oracle of Delphi. Rachel Dare is currently our oracle and just this morning, she spouted out the next prophecy/quest. Unfortunately, it's for Annabeth," Grover explained sadly.

"She has to go by herself?!" I exclaimed after jumping up out of the chair, "There is _no _way I'm agreeing to that!"

I sank back into the bean bag realizing what I just said. Grover, Nico, and Jason had their eyebrows raised at my outburst.

"No, she doesn't have to go by herself. Actually the prophecy told us exactly how many people would be going… Anyways, Annabeth gets to choose who goes."

I nodded and secretly hoped that Annabeth would let me go. More so I could protect her than anything else.

"What was it?" Jason asked curiously.

"That's for Annabeth to share, not me. I assume Chiron went to go show her and explain." Grover nervously took out a can and started to chew it.

"We should go give her moral support," I suggested as I headed for the door. They followed and together, we walked towards Chiron's office.

Annabeth's POV

I felt humiliated. I cried in front of the people that care about me the most. Now, I felt even more dejected as I talked to Chiron.

"Annabeth, you must go see Rachel, alright? You need to hear the prophecy," Chiron told me after helping me calm down.

"How can I do this? I found out I was a demigod _yesterday_! How am I supposed to lead a quest?" I whimpered from my seat.

"You are the worthiest daughter of Athena. You are the smartest and bravest. That is why Athena favored you. You will not fail her or yourself."

I buried my face in my hands.

I had to think about this logically. If I didn't take this quest, my mother and most likely Olympus would be in danger. Without Athena, Olympus would crumble to the ground.

_You have to do this Annabeth, _I told myself.

I bravely looked up to face Chiron. I sat up straight and nodded at Chiron.

"I'll do it, Chiron."

His eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"We shall go see Rachel."

OooOoOooOOoOOOoOooOo

Chiron and I walked up to a cabin secluded but not too far away from camp. Chiron knocked on the door and a red-headed girl with freckles around my age opened the door.

"Hello, Chiron," she addressed the centaur first. He nodded to her and left.

"Hi, you must be Annabeth. I'm Rachel Dare," she introduced herself before shaking my hand, "Let's get started."

She led me to her living room and she sat down on the couch while I stood facing her.

"Okay. You can't be freaked out by what happens next, okay? Stay calm and you'll be just fine. I won't hurt you," she said calmly.

That really didn't sound reassuring. I gulped nervously but nodded.

She smiled at me reassuringly like she knew what I was thinking and took a deep breath.

Soon, she was engulfed by a thick green mist which surrounded her. She began to speak but it sounded like there were three Rachel voices speaking at once.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask."

I tried to speak but no words came out. I was frightened so badly I realized I was backed up against the wall.

I slapped myself to snap out of it and carefully approached the girl.

"Um- I seek to know of my, um, quest," was my super smart answer.

"_Wisdom's daughter shall go with three,_

_Join with strangers and go oversea,_

_To find the missing and save the Maiden,_

_Beware the lies of the forsaken,_

_And trust the ones you call your allies."_

Rachel immediately collapsed onto the sofa and the mist immediately disappeared. I quickly rushed over to her. I was about to lift her up when suddenly her eyes opened widely.

"Are you okay?" she asked me anxiously. I chuckled nervously.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

**Here it is! The prophecy is kinda bad, not even kinda. Pretty much, like, ****_Apollo _****bad... Oh well. Thanks for reading!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	12. Nightmares

**Sorry for no updates lately! I'm kinda busy and I changed the Instagram account to ourgreekheroes where I post edits, headcanons, etc. Thanks for everything!**

Annabeth's POV

"May I have everyone's attention?" Chiron asked.

Everyone around the ping pong table immediately became quiet. Chiron called the head counselors in a meeting and me and Rachel were there too. I was pleased that I saw so many familiar faces. Silena reassuringly smiled at me, the Stolls gave me a thumbs up, and Jason, Nico, Grover, and Percy were there too.

"Annabeth will now speak," Chiron said before taking a seat. I gulped but stood up from my chair.

"Okay, so I decided to take the quest…" I paused nervously and scanned the table. There was whispering and sad, pitied looks towards me.

I took a deep breath but continued. I relayed the prophecy that Rachel prophecized to everyone else.

"So I need three to come with me and I already picked who." I took a deep breath and looked directly at Nico, Jason, and Percy.

"Will you three come with me on my quest?" I asked them. There was a slight quaver in my voice but I ignored it.

Jason and Nico solemnly nodded.

"Absolutely," Percy agreed with a smile. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Grover, Chiron told me that there have been sightings of a couple demigods that need you or else I would have insisted that you could come," I told him truthfully. Grover nodded understandingly.

"We'll leave tomorrow," I concluded. I sat down in my chair and let Chiron officially conclude the meeting.

"Everyone may leave. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Nico, I need to talk to the four of you."

Everyone scurried to leave and soon, it was just us five in the room.

"I didn't want to mention this in front of so many people but I must tell you a few things," Chiron started.

I bit my lip warily.

"This is your first quest and you four are extremely powerful half-bloods. You'll attract monsters from a mile away. You _must _use your heads and make wise decisions. Especially Annabeth. Tomorrow, I will supply you with drachmas, regular money, and ambrosia and nectar. Also, Annabeth, your mom wanted me to give you this."

Chiron handed me a Yankees cap. I stared at it weirdly. Chiron chuckled but told me to put it on and then look at myself. I did what I was told and when I looked down, my body disappeared.

"Woah!" the boys exclaimed.

I took off the cap and I was back again.

"An invisibility cap!" I squealed excitedly.

"Yes, use it carefully. Also, don't trust every stranger you meet. When it says join with strangers, you must be extra careful."

We nodded understandingly and with Chiron's permission, we left.

OOooooOOooooooOOoooO

I snuggled into my bed in the Athena cabin and drifted asleep.

"_Are the plans ready?" a hiss asked. Medusa stood in a dark room with another figure._

"_Almost," another voice responded, "Remember, we need the blood of one half-blood to raise the Son of Gaea."_

"_And I know the perfect little girl!" Medusa gushed evilly, "The most prized possession of Athena herself!"_

"_Ahh. How ironic it will be when we raise the bane of Athena with her own daughter!" _

_Evil cackling filled the air._

And I woke up with a scream. I always had really bad dreams ever since I was younger. Ever since I knew about the monsters.

But this was different. I knew exactly who they were talking about.

I fumbled out of my bed and slipped on my slippers before dashing quietly out the door. I didn't know where I was going but somehow, I ended up in front of a long and solid cabin, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and looked like the bottom of the ocean floor.

The Poseidon Cabin, the dwelling of Percy Jackson.

I took a deep, shaky breath but knocked on the door. The hollow sound filled the silence and I stood there, waiting.

The door creaked open and Percy appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a T-shirt (thank the gods!) and pajama pants, his hair unruly. Percy rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. He blinked a few times and looked shocked.

"Annabeth?" he asked. I nodded and he crossed his arms.

"You should be sleeping! The quest is tomorrow," said Percy.

"I-I need to talk to you," I stuttered while looking at the ground. I heard Percy sigh.

"Come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, closing the door behind us softly. I crawled onto his bed and crossed my legs. He walked over and sat down beside me.

"What's up?" he asked, sounding worried.

"I had a dream. Well, more like a nightmare." And I retold him my dream starting with Medusa, the mysterious figure, the Son of Gaea, and the blood needed to raise him.

Percy was silent and so was I. It wasn't awkward, just more of a thinking silence.

"Percy, I'm scared," I confessed nervously, "They want to kill me!"

I stared at my hands in my lap, feeling the tears brim up in my eyes. I let out a small gasp when I felt two arms grasp me tightly in a hug. I turned my head to see Percy squeezing me. That's when I began to cry. And I'm not even sure why… Maybe because I was going to be killed, maybe because I thought Percy actually cares for me… I don't know.

"I'm not going to let _anything_ happen to you," he stated firmly. I nodded into his shoulder and we just sat there, hugging and enjoying the warmth of each other. I finally felt the need to let go. What was I doing?

"I, um, I should probably go now," I mumbled shyly. I slipped on my shoes and was about to walk out the door when Percy called me. I turned around to face him. His sea-green eyes displayed concern and determination.

"Just sleep in here. If you have another nightmare, I'll be right here," he suggested with a shy smile and a slight blush. He gestured to all the empty bunk beds.

"Plus, it'll be nice to have some company."

I grinned and jumped straight onto a bunk near Percy's. I scooched into the covers and made myself comfortable. Percy leaned over me and pulled the covers a bit closer to me.

"Goodnight, Percy," I said with a smile. My eyes drooped heavily and soon, I was fast asleep.

I wasn't awake to hear Percy mumble _sweet dreams_ nor was I awake to feel Percy gently kiss my forehead.

**Hehehehehehehe PERCABETH EEEEKEKEKEKEK! **

**Review pleaseeee~**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	13. Slay, Annabeth, Slay

**Heyo! I found one of my fanfiction readeres on Instagram! It was sooo cool! Make sure to check my account out, ourgreekheroes, for PJO posts! :)**

"Percy, are you sure you have everything?" I asked him again. We were all in the car that Chiron was able to get for us. In my wallet was a fake driver's ID just in case. I did a few practice runs and everything went smoothly. I was driving (obviously), Percy was in the passenger seat while Jason and Nico were in the back.

"Yes," he answered as calmly as possible.

"Ambrosia and nectar?"

"Yes."

"Money?"

"Monster-proof cell phones?"

"YES," he exclaimed, holding the bag in front of my face, "FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, _YES_!"

"Just making sure," I muttered. I didn't have time for setbacks. This had to be perfect. If it wasn't, I would lead my friends astray and we would all die some gruesome death. After all they did for me, I wasn't gonna let that happen. I think some part of me wanted to impress my mom too.

"Can we get food before we go?" Nico complained. I sighed, annoyed that Nico could be thinking about food at a time like this but my stomach grumbled in protest.

"Fine." I drove out of Camp Half-Blood and after a while, we entered New York City. I scanned the crowded area for a place to eat.

"Over there!" Jason exclaimed into my ear. I jumped in surprise, swerving a little.

"JASON GRACE."

"Sorry, but there's a Starbucks!" he squealed happily. I rolled my eyes.

"And _I'm _the white girl," I muttered to myself before parking adjacent to the sidewalk. The boys hopped out excitedly and dashed into Starbucks. I locked the door and casually walked inside to see the boys with their face pressed up against the glass cover of the sweets inside.

"Boys, you're getting you're dirty faces all over the glass!" I scolded them. I grabbed their collars and dragged them into line. The people in front of us finally left to get their drinks on the other side and it was our turn. A pretty African American girl with curly hair was in the barista but that was _before _she flickered.

_That's not right_, I thought to myself.

"Hi there!" her voice cheered, "Like what do you want to order today? Would you like to try like the mocha frap? It's like bomb!"

I raised an eyebrow at her wrong use of the word 'like'.

"Um… can I have four croissants and a cup of iced coffee? What do you boys want?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see the boys looking at the girl lovingly. I looked closely and saw their eyes were clouded.

"Uh… four cups of iced coffee please…" I awkwardly told her. She nodded with a huge smile and started to write on the cup.

_Annabeth_, it read. I took a step back fearfully.

"Wait, I didn't tell you my name." I cautiously put my hand on the hilt of my dagger. Her eyes glinted mischievously.

"No? Well, I know all about you, _daughter of Athena_," she retorted before becoming her true form. She had completely white skin, flaming hair, fangs, a bronze leg and one donkey leg, as well as demonic red eyes. All the mortals started to scream and yell and quickly run out of the building. I pushed Nico and Jason and kicked Percy as hard as I could. They fell to the ground and shook their heads from their daze.

"What's going on?" Percy yelled.

"Don't look at her!" I screamed back, "She's an _empousa_! She feasts on men!"

The _empousa _laughed evilly. I took out my dagger and pointed it at her expecting her to come right at me. But she went after the boys first. With lightning speed, she tackled Percy to the ground. I screamed.

"You look _delicious,_" the empousa said before licking her lips. Percy just lay there with the same clouded look in his eyes, helpless.

Before I could even think, I pushed the empousa off of Percy. She screeched maniacally and we rolled on the tile floor and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jason and Nico help Percy up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her menacingly, my dagger underneath her throat.

"The sisters have sent me to bring you and destroy the others," she told me, an evil grin plastered on her hideous face, "Once we get rid of your mother, Olympus will crash to the ground and we will rise! They promised me great things!"

"Where are they located?"

She shook her head in protest. I pushed the dagger closer to her throat. A small yelp escaped her throat.

"They're in Rome, _dear_," she spat, "It doesn't matter that I tell you this anyways. You will fall and so will Olympus!"

"Not gonna happen, _dear_. Stay away from us!" I angrily yelled. She opened her mouth but I didn't let her say another word. I stabbed her in the throat and crawled out of the way.

She shrieked and dissolved into dust. I stood up and brushed my pants, allowing the dust to fall off. I turned to face the boys and weakly smiled at them.

"So… how about that coffee?"

**SLAY ANNABETH. SLAY. **

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	14. To Camp

**Hey everyone! Remember to check out ourgreekheroes on Instagram because that's where I'm posting most of the time! Plus, my Wattpad account is ourgreekheroes to and I'm working on a special story!**

"You should've seen her, mom!" Percy exclaimed into the Iris message. We were driving back to Camp Half Blood to talk to Chiron about how we're going to get to Rome. He was talking to his water bottle that he held up to the sun. Sally's face shone brightly with a smile.

"I almost _died_-" I saw Sally's face pale at the mention of her son dying.

"-But she tackled that ugly _empousa _out of the way!" Percy ended with a triumphant laugh.

"Well I mean she wasn't _ugly_. She was actually kinda pretty…" he started again. I winced at the thought of Percy thinking that the _empousa _was pretty.

"-But then she turned into that goat-thing and wow was she ugly! I mean, I've never seen anyone that ugly! Ev-"

"Percy!" Sally scolded him, "Although she's a monster, that's not very nice, now is it?"

"No mum," he sheepishly said.

"Now, let me talk to Annabeth."

"But she's driving!"

Before Sally could say something, I decided to butt in.

"No Sally, it's alright!" I interrupted, "I can talk and drive at the same time."

"Annabeth, dear, thank you very much for saving my son back there! I don't know what I'd do without my baby!"

I chuckled softly and Percy groaned in protest.

"Why, it seems like just yesterday, Percy was in diapers and drooling everywhere!"

I giggled again.

"No problem, Sally! According to Percy, he saved me twice so I was obliged," I responded with a small smile.

"Did he really?"

"Nope," I said with a laugh and Sally joined me. Percy just sat there, pouting, while Jason and Nico were snickering in the back.

"Haha very funny," Percy muttered sarcastically, "Oh look Iris seems to be busy…"

He started to make these crackling noises and put away the water bottle with a sigh.

"I swear, my mother lives to embarrass me," he said with a pout.

OooOooOoOoOooOOooO

"So they're in Rome?" Chiron asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yes, but we can't go without those 'strangers'." I quoted _strangers _with my fingers.

He started to pace on the floor.

"Hmm… well, Rome is not Athena's favorite place to visit as there is not much respect for her Roman form, Minerva. Therefore, it _would _be the perfect place for those against her to reside…"

"Exactly," I agreed, "So bas-"

_Under the sea! Under the sea! Darli-_

I slowly turned around to see Percy with his phone out and his ringtone blasting. I squinted my eyes at him and gave him a _what the heck? _look. He blushed but answered the phone.

"Hey G-man! What's u- Wait what?" Percy's face turned from a smile to a look of fear.

"Okay, okay. Find somewhere safe. We'll be right there."

He hung up and looked up gravely.

"Grover found two new demigods. He needs help. We have to go!" Percy exclaimed. He snatched my arm, pushed the two boys out, and we raced to the car.

"Where are they?" I asked. I slipped into the driver's seat and shoved the key into the hole.

"This wilderness school or something. Here, Grover texted the address," Percy replied. He typed the address into the GPS and I stepped on the pedal.

OooOooooOoOOoOoOoOoo

We arrived at their "school" a few minutes later. I say "school" in quotes because I'm not sure it classifies as a school. It looked like a huge run-down shack. We sprinted inside to find Grover and two other kids behind him. They were huddled in a corner while a large _ventus _was facing them.

"Peeerrcyy!" Grover bleated. Jason and Percy tried to get the attention of the _ventus_. It finally turned around and roared, sounding like a huge whirl of wind.

"Nico!" I yelled as loudly as possible, "Let's go!"

We sprinted towards Grover and the two demigods. We grabbed them and pulled them outside.

"Grover, explain to them what's going on. Nico and I will go help Jason and Percy," I commanded. I yanked Nico back inside despite his protests.

Jason was flying while controlling the winds and fighting with his golden sword at the same time. Percy was not as successful though. Since Percy could only stay on the ground, it was impossible for him to reach the _ventus _which was flying.

"Percy!" I yelled, grabbing his attention. I signalled him and he nodded. I scooched a few steps back, took a deep breath, and ran as fast as I could towards Percy. His palms were open, waiting for me. I stepped onto Percy's hands and he threw me into the air. I leaned forward, slid out my dagger, and stabbed the _ventus _in the back. He poofed into dust and I tucked and rolled onto the floor.

I stayed there for a few seconds trying to catch my breath. Percy held out his hand to me and I graciously took it.

"Let's go back outside," Jason told us. We walked out and saw Grover explaining what was going on to the boy and the girl.

"So they're real?" the girl asked nervously. She looked as if she was of Cherokee descent. She was pretty but it looked like she tried to cover it up. It seemed like she chopped her hair off with her own scissors and she was wearing a ratty sweatshirt, jeans with holes, and sneakers.

"That's AWESOME!" the boy yelled, pumping his fist into the air. He was a Latino boy with elfish-looking ears and looked around 5'6. He had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes, they're real," Jason added once we reached them.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." I shook the girl's hand and the boy's hand.

"Percy, son of Poseidon."

"Jason, son of Zeus."

"Nico, son of Hades."

The two new demigods glanced at each other and smiled at us.

"I'm Piper," the girl said. She caught Jason's eye and smiled shyly. Jason just grinned with a slight blush on his face.

_They'd be so cute together, _I thought, _Wait. Snap out of it!_

"And I'm Leo but you can call me the Super Sized McShizzle!" Leo exclaimed. I looked at him weirdly and so did everyone else except for Piper and Grover.

"Um, don't call him that," Piper said with a sigh, "No need to feed his already huge ego."

"You love me, Beauty Queen," Leo responded.

"Yeah, yeah," Piper waved it off, "But now what?"

"We're going to take you to camp."

**Hehehehe :)) Jasper my babbiesssss!**

**Review!  
>~thefanfictionlibrary<strong>


	15. Claimed

**Hey everyone! I have a Wattpad account and it's called ourgreekheroes :) I'm writing an OC fanfic because why not? **

"So Piper, tell me about yourself." Piper was sitting in the front seat while the boys squished themselves into the back.

"Well, my dad is an- I mean, I have a dad and I don't know my mom," she responded hesitantly.

"Then your mom is your godly parent," I informed her with a smile.

"Yeah and I was sent to the Wilderness School because I apparently stole a BMW. But I didn't steal it! The salesman just gave it to me!"

I raised an eyebrow, "He just _gave _it to you?"

"Yes," she said, stiffly.

"I believe you," was my simple response.

"You do?" she asked curiously.

"Absolutely. Crazy stuff happens to demigods," I reassured her.

"I was sent to the Wilderness School because I ran away from my foster parents over and over again. I never met my dad and my mom… died in a fire," Leo said from behind me.

"Leo, Camp Half-Blood will be your new family," I said cheerfully. He nodded solemnly.

"We're here!" I announced, finally pulling up in front of camp. We scrambled out and walked inside. Suddenly, we heard a yelp coming from Jason.

"Leo's been claimed!" Jason said, awed. I swiveled around and saw a blazing hammer over Leo's head. Leo was trying to swat the sign away but it stayed right above his head.

"Son of Hephaestus, Hail," Chiron said. I turned back to see Chiron with a smile on his face.

OoOoooOoooOOOoOOoooo

"Campfire time!" Percy cheered.

"Race you guys there!" Jason took off towards the camp fire with Percy, Nico, Leo, and Grover right behind him.

"Boys," I muttered while shaking my head.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I turned around to see Piper jogging towards me.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to walk with you," she answered, "But can I tell you something?"

"Anything," I told her a bit, surprised.

"My dad is Tristan McLean…" she said nervously. I racked my brain.

_Where have I heard that name before_, I thought to myself.

"Oh! The actor?" I asked her. I didn't expect that at all.

"Yeah but I don't like all the attention so don't tell anyone?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," I agreed with a smile.

We walked in silence towards the campfire.

"You know… Jason is single," I told her slyly.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. She caught herself and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I mean, what?"

I laughed.

"I saw the way you two looked at each other. It'll only be a matter of time…"

"Annabeth!" she protested.

OoOOoOooOOoOOooOo

Piper and Leo were called up to the front to give their introductions. I gave them both a thumbs up which they happily returned.

"I'm Piper McLean and my mom is my godly parent," Piper announced confidently.

"The name's Leo Valdez and my dad's Hephaestus. If any of you ladies want my number, I'll be here all night," Leo said with a grin.

I chuckled at his behavior and so did everyone else.

Suddenly, Piper started to glow and was covered with sparkles. She floated into the air and I recognized immediately what was going on. Piper was being claimed by her mother. A pretty sleeveless dress with gold bracelets adorned her and her hair was nicely turned into a gorgeous french braid. Makeup was applied on her face, making her radiant.

"Woah… Piper, you're a knockout!" Jason exclaimed a little too loudly. Piper blushed big-time and Jason awkwardly took a seat in embarrassment. I patted him on the back and stifled a giggle.

"That-she-I, Beauty Queen's a daughter of Aphrodite?" Leo stuttered. His jaw was dropped.

"Hail, Piper McLean, daughter of the Lady of the Doves, the Goddess of Love."

**ALSO check out my Instagram account ourgreekheroes where I post PJO stuff :)  
>~thefanfictionlibrary<strong>


	16. Dreams

**Hey everyone! Sorry I take so long to write all these stories but I'm currently writing three fanfics and I'm quite obsessed with all of them! Here's another chapter and I promise ****_Starstruck _****will be updated TODAY as well as ****_What Might Have Happened _****on Wattpad (username: ourgreekheroes)**

Percy's POV

I slipped into my covers and adjusted the blanket to make myself comfortable. I sighed with pleasure and snuggled in, happy to rest. I was just about to close my eyes when I heard knocking.

"Percy! Percy, Percy, Percy!" a voice frantically called. I groaned and unwillingly trudged over to the door. I opened it and revealed Annabeth standing in her pajamas, her grey eyes sparkled like they always do when she figures something out. I don't even tell her to come in but she practically bounces inside with excitement.

"I think I know who these 'strangers' are!" she excitedly squealed. I shuffled to my bed and sat down. Annabeth scooched next to me.

"It's Leo and Piper. It just _has _to be!"

"What makes you say that?" I asked her, surprised.

"I just have a hunch. Piper and Leo are the only 'strangers' we've met," Annabeth said confidently. It's not common for a daughter of Athena to just "have a hunch". There had to be another reason…

"Is that the only reason why you're here?" I asked with a smirk. Her face turned a bright red.

"Well, not really. I was wondering if I could sleep in here again. I don't want nightmares," she murmured with a shudder.

"You only had to ask, Miss Chase," I snickered earning a glare from Annabeth. I immediately shut up and gestured to the bed she slept in last time.

"Thank you, Perce!" she cheered bubbily. She hopped into her bed and fell asleep as soon as she was comfortably set.

I chuckled and went back in my bed to a good night's rest.

Or so I thought…

"_How could she fail?! She had three boys to feed on! She lost to the measly girl?!" a voice hissed._

"_This is why I don't trust _empousa_. They're too young to do anything right!" another voice crowed._

"_We need to get rid of those pesky demigods…" _

"_I will send my best monsters after them."_

"_We especially must not let them join with those new claimed demigods. They will be the key to the survival of the others."_

I woke up with a start and looked around, scanning the room suspiciously. Everything seemed normal. Annabeth was sleeping in her bed, peacefully which caused me to sigh with relief.

_At least she didn't have any nightmares_, I thought to myself with a smile.

_But young hero, why do you focus your time on a girl? _a voice echoed into my thoughts.

"Because this girl's different," I whispered out loud, not realizing that this wasn't my own thought.

_She will be the death of you and she will betray you. Don't help her or else she will destroy you, _the same voice echoed.

"She won't. And if she does, I don't care. I think I like her…" I whispered in a daze. I heard shuffling in the distance but didn't pay any attention.

_Young one, you don't like her. She's merely a blonde know-it-all. Don't associate yourself with her. You're better than that._

Annabeth's POV

"... think I like her…" I opened my eyes to hear Percy talking. I pushed off my blankets and turned around to see Percy talking to himself but his eyes were clouded and he looked as if he was in a daze.

"Percy?" I asked curiously from the bed. He just sat in his crumpled bed sheets and blankets, as if waiting for someone to talk to him.

I was worried. I crept out of the bed and placed myself near him.

"Percy?" I repeated, shaking his shoulder gently. He stared ahead as if he didn't hear me. I sighed.

"I hate to do this to you," I grumbled. I lifted my hand and slapped him as hard as I could across the face.

I would've felt bad but this time I got an actual reaction. His hands automatically reached for his cheek and his mouth let out what seemed like a screech and a moan combined. I smiled with relief.

"Gods, Annabeth!" he complained, one hand still tentatively placed on his cheek.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked earnestly. He took a second to think.

"I had a dream first of all…"

He told me about the creepy voices, the failed empousa, and the "newly claimed" demigods.

"I _was_ right! It is Piper and Leo! They're the final members of our quest!" I told him excitedly. He managed a small smile.

"But then I heard a voice. It was sort of clouding my thoughts slowly… He talked about…" Percy fidgeted nervously and twiddled his thumbs.

"Go on," I urged him. He looked down awkwardly.

"Um… well, the voice said… that… I shouldn't trust someone." He rushed the last part quickly and I raised an eyebrow. If he's lying, I knew I'd be able to get it out of him sometime.

"Okay," I simply said.

"I know it se- Wait, did you say _okay_?"

"Yeah. It's a bit vague but we'll need to tell Chiron."

He nodded. "Right, Chiron." He laid back in bed again, looking dreadfully tired.

"But can we tell him tomorrow? I'm kinda tired." Percy closed his eyes, covering his sea-green orbs and started to softly snore.

I chuckled.

"I don't really think we have a choice."

**My cutie Percabeth babes omg they're just the cutest! **

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	17. Charmspeak

**Hey! Remember to check out ourgreekheroes on Instagram and on Wattpad! Those are both my accounts :)**

Annabeth's POV

"You want _us _to go on a quest?!"

Piper was freaking out. She had the same exact reaction I had except to a lesser extent. Basically without all the waterworks.

She was gripping onto the table in front of her so hard that her fingers were white. Her Cherokee tan was a couple shades lighter. We were outside in the sunshine sitting on a picnic table.

"I know it's crazy but we _need _you both," I said as calmly as I could.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Okay… okay," she said more firmly. I smiled, mostly because she agreed.

"We'll train you guys today of course but then tomorrow is when the quest starts," I explained to her. She nodded solemnly.

The boys finally decided to join us. Percy, Jason, and Nico were supposed to tell Leo about the quest while I explained it to Piper. Leo looked fine but came back looking a bit wet and a trail of steam followed him. The rest of the boys were covered with dirt and plants wrapped around their body.

I raised an eyebrow at the scene. Percy sheepishly grinned at me.

"Ah… we told Leo but he kind of exploded into flames so I put him out with the Demeter cabin's water which they were apparently going to use to water the plants. They got mad and well… you can imagine what happened after that."

Piper started to snicker and I joined her. Soon we burst into laughter and pointed at the boys in between giggles.

They weren't amused. Percy was pouting but looked ready to douse us with water, Jason had his arms crossed and occasionally, lightning crackled around him, and Nico had a dark gloomy look on his face as if in any moment, he would raise the dead and order them to attack us.

Piper and I stopped laughing abruptly and jumped off of the picnic table and began to run. The boys followed, hot on our heels.

"Lesson Number One!" I yelled, "HOW TO RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Piper burst into laughter and we continued to sprint all around camp, shrieking and giggling at the same time. Interested heads turned to see what the commotion was and soon, the whole camp was laughing as they watched me and Piper dodge hurls of lightning, waves of water, dead skeletons, and Leo who was screaming/singing "This Girl is On Fire" while in flames.

Piper did well for someone who wasn't trained before. She was quick and agile, enough to help her survive against monsters. Although we didn't have any physical powers, we had more stamina than the boys.

We finally stopped at the edge of the woods, a good thirty feet away from our predators.

"Can I try something?" Piper asked me, panting. I nodded and motioned for her to go for it.

They were approaching.

20 feet.

10 feet.

5 feet.

Piper stood in front of me, her back straight and tall. She held out her hand in a _stop! _motion and began to speak.

"Halt!" she yelled. They obeyed. Charmspeak! I read about it in the Athena Cabin! One of the rare and mystical powers of Aphrodite!

"Drop your weapons!" They obeyed again. I even had the urge to drop my dagger which still laid in its sheath. She smiled and dropped her hand. The boys looked around, confused and dazed.

"That was amazing!" I told her, awestruck, "You can charmspeak!"

She turned red but nodded sheepishly.

"Yup."

I raised my hand for a high-five and she obliged. The boys picked up their weapons but Piper turned to them and shook her finger at them.

"Uh uh uh, don't make me use my charmspeak. This time I'll make you guys attack each other. Now go clean up!"

The boys immediately turned to go to their cabins. I followed because of the strength of her charmspeak but Piper pulled my collar.

"Not you!" she chided.

**This was a bit of a filler chapter sorry guys! **

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


End file.
